Rays of Light
by SoulMalady
Summary: I'm supposed to have a dull life now. Away from magic. Away from my past. Away from the madness. But this dark haired, thick skinned, big boned buffoon just won't let me be!
1. Chapter 1

It rains for days here. The cold spray comes in through the open window, wetting the white curtains. I let it be for a few minutes before growing chilled. The smell of wet soil is very nostalgic. I don't care much for nostalgia. At least that's what I tell myself. As I close the window, I look down onto the empty and narrow street in front of the two-storey clinic. This building I work in is old. It used to be a home, but it had been redone into a rudimentary health center just over a decade ago. One doctor works here along with support staff, which is what I am. We see just about five cases every day. Slow. It took me a few months to get used to this monotony. After the hustle and bustle of school, it was definitely different.

The pay is awful.

That's fine.

No one knows me here.

That's even better.

I moved away from home about six years ago. Started community college after settling down in an obscure small town. Finished my diploma. I'm something like a nurse. It is not a glamorous job. I mostly do paperwork here and run errands in town. Sometimes I am required to assist with vaccinations or general physical checkups. I get regularly scheduled breaks. The management is generally pleasant to deal with. The clinic opens at eight and closes at six. There are three of us on duty at any given moment – the receptionist, one physician and a nurse.

When I first started work here in July, there were some awkward attempts to get better acquainted. However these attempts quickly sizzled away. Perhaps it is my fault for not being receptive. Make no mistake; I am by no means a recluse. But casual connections are trivial and mean nothing to me nowadays. I prefer to have silence rather than menial conversations about my past or the muggy weather. I spend my downtime reading some of the old medical journals lying around in the lounge. They don't teach hardly enough material in college.

It is on such a lazy, wet day that I hear the sound of tires slicing through the rainwater on the pothole-riddled road. I look over in time to see a rusty grey truck zoom along and then screech to a halt in front of the gate.

First a dark skinned man in a worn white tee and denim cutoffs jumps out of the one of the passenger doors. He doesn't think twice about the rain or the puddles he is splashing in as he rushed to the flatbed and picks up the folded wheelchair as though it were as light as a feather. He opens it with practiced ease, setting it on sure ground. Then he reaches in through the open door to help out an elderly man with long grey hair. That must be the patient.

I draw the curtains together before making my way downstairs where I hear commotion almost right away. As I walk into the front foyer, I realize that I had grossly misjudged the younger man's size. He is at least six foot five inches tall. That is massive. His breadth dwarves the old man in the wheelchair, making him appear even more frail than he must be.

"I am _perfectly_ fine," the invalid insists with an imploring look directed at the doctor, Mike Westlake. "You know how Jake gets."

I assume the giant is Jake.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jake's bark definitely sounds as bad as his bite must feel. His voice is gruff and strained. His expression is even more so. He is obviously concerned. "This is the _third_ time this week, Dr. Westlake," he bristles. "He feels dizzy and then doesn't say anything. I'm _sure_ it's his blood sugar. You know something?"

"Jake," the old man interjects.

"He's been forgetting to take his morning dose," Jake continued on. "Do I have to keep reminding him or what? He's like a child. Honestly."

Dr. Westlake, to his credit, keeps his amusement in check, but I can see the way he is struggling to keep a straight face. "Now, Billy," he is addressing the old man. "You know that Jacob is making a valid point, don't you?" He tilted his head when Billy lowered his gaze guiltily. "Let's go into the examining room, shall we?"

He looks back, searching for me. When he sees that I am already there, he smiles kindly. "Could you prepare the glucometer?"

I nod in ascent and slink into the hallway towards the equipment room. In the background, I still heard loud words being exchanged. It isn't often that rambunctious conversation takes place in this clinic. It has been so quiet before. I wonder who that strange man is. He looks both young and old at the same time. He had carried himself with stern authority, yet the words he chose were loose and unguarded. His shirt had been stained with black grease, indicating his work in a garage. The truck he had arrived in looked worse for wear, though.

After setting out a few test strips and lancets, I take the metal tray to the examination room just across the hall. There I find the doctor examining Billy's heart rate while Jake steamed by the door. He barely spares me a glance. I set the tray on the table. Once Dr. Westlake had finished, I ask him if he needs anything else, but he says he will let me know. So I exit the room and shut the door to provide them with some privacy. Easy job.

I meander over to the foyer again where Amanda the receptionist is mopping up all the mud dragged in by the two men. "That was some entrance, huh?" she jokes mildly. She doesn't expect an answer from me, so I decide not to surprise her. She already knows I keep my thoughts to myself. As she cleans up, I glance at the dim computer screen on her desk. No appointments today. I get paid to do nothing at all.

The door bursts open, startling Amanda and me into jumping a foot in the air.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm sure it's nothing. Listen, I've got to go now. Jacob's being Jacob, you know that. Yeah, I'll call you when I'm done. Bye. Yeah, yeah. Sheesh. Bye."

The young man who has just waltzed looks very much like Jacob, just a bit shorter and thinner. His mannerism is entirely different, however. As he looks over at Amanda with a carefree grin, it is plain to see that he is not quite like his older brother. He dresses the same way and his hair is cut short in exactly the same style, as though he is trying _very_ hard to be the same. But he greets the receptionist with friendly ease, even making a small jibe about all the mud he had brought in. "Good thing you've got the mop handy, huh?" he laughs. Amanda swipes at him with the wet end, prompting him to jump out of the way lightly. "Sorry, sorry," he says while holding his hands up in surrender. "So… Is Billy alright?"

Amanda tells him that Dr. Westlake had just taken them into the examination room. "Mike didn't seem worried," she added. "Jake's always the one to blow things out of proportion."

"I figured," he sighs and scratches the side of his head. "Well, I guess I'll wait in here. It's cold out in the truck." With that he walks over to the chairs, grabs a dog-eared magazine from the rack, and sits down. The chair creaks under him.

I glance down at the calendar again. We usually get drop-ins of this sort all the time. People rarely had appointments. As I flip through the days in the week, I see nothing chalked in. The reason for the lack of patients is that there is a large hospital about twenty minutes away, in the city. Serious cases were better off there than in this clinic. This is more of a family centre where children with the sniffles or geriatrics needing arthritis medication dropped by. For the time being, this sort of a quiet place is good for me. Maybe I will grow bored of this place soon. Then I will find a new job.

I feel growing unrest all of a sudden. It's an unpleasant stirring in my chest. I look up in puzzlement, trying to figure out what the matter is.

The boy is staring at me.

Now, this isn't a strange phenomenon. Ever since I have moved to La Push, people have stared at me. They aren't used to seeing pasty skin. I assume his reaction is much the same, so I pretend not to notice.

But a whole minute of staring is just too much, isn't it?

I hesitantly look at him again.

He suddenly seems to snap out of it because he drops his head so fast that even Amanda noticed the jerky movement. "Are you alright, dear?" she asks.

"Mhm," he squeaks with an almost violent nod. He pulls the magazine up to his face, plainly hiding behind it.

Before I can ponder any further, I'm called to the back. The doctor has finished with the blood test and general checkup. As I walk in, I hear him say, "Please remember to eat regularly and control your diet, Billy. You're going to give your son a few grays."

Billy smiles ruefully at Dr. Westlake, looks over to glare at Jacob, and then starts to wheel towards the door. Jacob springs into action, swatting his father's arms away and pushing the wheelchair out himself. I stand off to the side to let them pass. Dr. Westlake is talking to the hulking man about setting daily reminders. I wander after them, knowing that there was absolutely no rush to clean up. This family has caught my attention somehow.

Once they've gotten into the lobby, the loud talking subsided. "You're in here?" Jacob mutters gruffly, aiming his comment at his brother who was still hiding behind the magazine.

The boy jerks in fright, apparently not realizing that his family was ready. "Oh! That was quick!" He jolted up to his feet and practically threw the reading material onto the rack before bolting for the door. "I'll be in the car." Guess he couldn't wait to get home or something. I notice Jacob exchanging a questioning look with Amanda who shrugged in response.

"Well, rest up," Dr. Westlake told Billy. "I don't want to be seeing either of you until our next appointment in two months, okay?"

"Yes, Mike," Billy assures him. "Have a good day."

"You too. Stay dry."

The father and son were soon out the door, ready to be packed away in the running truck. Once the clinic is quiet again, I go back into the examination room to clean up. I throw the lancet and bloodied strip into the yellow biohazardous waste container. After packing away the glucometer and setting it in its place in the equipment room, I venture upstairs again to resume reading an article on the effect of antidepressants on kidneys. Fascinating read. Not really.

As I pass by the window, I draw the curtains open again. That is when I realize that the grey truck was still idling. Curiosity getting the better of me, I move closer to the pane to see what the matter is. Rain is pelting down now.

* * *

This was just supposed to another one of Jacob's routine 'my dad's gonna die' visits to the clinic. I _never_ tag along. But my mom's truck was available and I had been over for lunch, so it was convenient. That's all.

Shit.

As I grip the steering wheel and try to focus on calming my straining muscles. I feel like phasing. Mom would kill me if I ended up destroying the car! There is this persistent buzzing in my ear and it's burrowing into my skull. My hands are crawling with pins and needles. My stomach is flipping over and over and over and over. My knees are shaking.

"Seth!"

I jerk in fright and whip my head back to find that Jacob and Billy had all of a sudden appeared in the back of the truck. "Wh-what?" I manage to stammer.

Jacob flicks his concerned eyes over me. "What's wrong?" he asks carefully.

I don't know. Everything's wrong? Nothing's wrong? "I don't know…" My heart. "I think I'm dying…" My heart's about to explode. How does that even happen? I clutch at my chest, trying to calm the frantic beating. It's gonna be so messy if my heart explodes. "I don't wanna die, man. I'm too young to die."

"Calm down."

Calm down? Can't he hear the rush of water or feel the bone chilling air conditioning that is threatening to drive me mad? I can't breathe. I can't think. I can't die. Not like this. Not yet.

The door is suddenly yanked open and I feel an iron grip wrap around my arm, only to drag me out into the rain. I stumble over my heavy feet into a pothole, ending up twisting an ankle and falling down jarringly. The pain helps. Everything shakes a little less now. I blink away the water from my eyes, trying to focus on Jacob who is crouched beside me, yelling. I hate it when he yells.

"SETH!"

"Ack…" I try to push him away, but my strength has been reduced to nothing. I only manage to reach out and hold onto his shirt. Anything to keep me grounded. "What's happening to me? P-please, Jake-"

"DO NOT PHASE, YOU HEAR ME!" Jacob shouted furiously. "SO HELP ME GOD, I WILL RIP YOUR TAIL OFF IF YOU CHANGE."

Usually threats would work on me. This time is different. "I can't. I can't. I can't-"

"Breathe! For Christ's sake, just breathe, damn it!"

Easy for him to say. I struggle to inhale. It's like my chest is collapsing inwards, crushing my lungs and squeezing my heart. I look up desperately, trying to open my throat.

"Ah," I exhale in wonder.

There he is.

Standing behind a closed window on the second floor, looking down at me. His face is obscured by the rain. But I know it's him. It has to be him.

I've finally caught the breath I had lost five minutes ago in the waiting room.

"I… I think I…" I can't stop my giddy laughter. "Oh my gosh." Everything makes sense.

I've just met the most wonderful person in the world.

* * *

"What an imbecile," I mutter under my breath as I quickly move away from the window to get away from the lanky boy's wonky grin. Whatever the matter was with him, it had been resolved by his older brother. I had been a bit concerned when I saw them struggle on the ground. But everything seemed to be alright now. So is the whole family full of melodramatic actors or something?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** So I've never written a piece that's omnipresent and from the point-of-view of both protagonists. If you guys find this difficult to read, please let me know. I am trying to give each of them different and recognizable styles, but it's not coming out too defined. Have fun with this chapter!

* * *

"_That_ guy? Seriously?"

I really don't appreciate my sister's tone of voice. I frown at her. "Yes. What's wrong with him?"

"Aside from the fact that it's a _guy_?" Leah mutters scathingly under her breath. It's what she's been on and on about for the past week. So what if he's a man? "And he's way too old for you," she adds. So what if he seems closer to thirty than twenty? "He doesn't even look that nice," she finishes. So what if he looks like he's bitten a lemon? "You're in trouble, Seth."

"No way," I huff. He is perfect. "I'm gonna go talk to him." I start to make my move…

…when I'm pulled back by Leah.

"What?" I whine.

"What are you going to say to him?" she quizzes me.

Like I know. It's not like I imprint every few months or anything. I growl at her and shake her off. I'll figure it out. Right now I just want to talk to him.

Leah and I are in the local video rental place. It's a crappy store with narrow aisles of pirated DVDs, scuffed video games, and nearly expired microwavable popcorn. The scraggly haired clerk behind the counter's been there for as long as I can remember. There is peeling brown linoleum on the floor and scraped yellow paint on the walls. There are sun-faded posters of movies with scantily clad women tackily placed against the back wall. A quiet buzz of the radiator and soft, scratchy rock music is playing overhead.

This place definitely does not suit the most wonderful person in the world.

He looks different when he isn't wearing green scrubs. Now he has on a blue rain jacket over his plain black tee, dark denim jeans, and a long grey umbrella hooked over his wrist, dripping water onto the floor. He looks rich…

I sidle over to him, noting the mystery films he's been staring at for the past few minutes.

* * *

He's been staring at me for the past few minutes. I recognized him the moment he walked into the store. The dramatic younger brother of that giant. At first I thought nothing of it. But now I'm not so sure what his matter is.

Especially since he is sidling towards me in a 'stealthy' manner.

"Hello," he says from behind me.

I don't acknowledge him.

"Excuse me?"

Usually people are too embarrassed to greet me a third time.

Not him.

He taps my shoulder.

Since I didn't expect that, I start and spin around in shock.

"Hello," he repeats himself while smiling sheepishly.

"Hello," I give a clipped response. Then I arch a brow and wait with faked patience.

"Um, I don't know if you remember me," he goes on to say obliviously. "A week ago? At the clinic?"

"Hmm." I always find it best to be indifferent when trying to avoid conversation. As soon as the other party realizes that I'm not engaged, they usually mumble a quick excuse and let me be.

"I'm Seth." He sticks his hand out, expecting a shake. As much as I am irritated by this formality, I detest making an unnecessary scene, so I reluctantly reach forward and shake his hand. Rough and warm. "Have you worked at the clinic for a long time?" he asks intrusively. "I've never seen you before."

For someone who can't possibly be older than eighteen, he asks a lot of questions to a stranger. "Not long," I respond. I like keeping things vague. It stops persistent questions.

"You're trying to choose a movie?"

So observant. I resist rolling my eyes. Barely. "Yes."

"Do you like movies?"

I purse my lips. Something's up. I look around him at the sour girl leaning against the display case. She had been glaring the whole while. This is all very suspicious. Are they taking a piss on me?

Seth looks back, following my inattention. "Oh!" he exclaims. "That's not my _girlfriend_."

I pull back in astonishment. "I beg your pardon?"

He turns to me again, his wonky grin once again in place. "That's just my sister. Gross." He pulled a face.

"I-I thought nothing at all," I falter. Merlin, why does he have to talk so loudly? It's mortifying. "Did you need something?"

"Are you from England? You have a cool accent."

* * *

He doesn't respond for a second, like he's searching for the right answer. All the while, I am still buzzing from the feel of his cold, smooth palm against mine. Everything about him is sophisticated. Like the Cullens… But he isn't a vampire. He feels just as human as the next guy. He stands tall, nearly my height. His eyes are pale, just like the rest of him. When he talks, his voice is effortlessly soft. Although he doesn't have a warm outward appearance, he still looks at me frankly when he speaks.

Until now.

He turns away, but quietly says, "Alas… You've suffered an absolutely _tragic_ mishap that, I see now, has left you with a complete lack of civility."

…

Huh?

* * *

His sister sputters behind us and starts cackling. At least she's gotten the message.

* * *

I whip around to Leah in bewilderment. 'What?' I mouth in disbelief.

She shakes her head at me while laughing behind her hand.

I turn to the man who just might have insulted me a moment ago. "Um… What?"

"Go away," he mutters tiredly. "I don't know you and I don't particularly _wish_ to know you."

"B-but why not?"

He lets out an obviously frustrated breath before shuffling around. He doesn't look calm anymore. He's frowning at me, in fact. "Do you often go around getting friendly with strangers?" he mutters. "I'm standing here, minding my own, and I do absolutely nothing that invites you. Is there a reason for this venture of yours to get me talking?"

* * *

He gapes like a dumb fish for a few seconds, obviously at a loss for words. Great. I've finally rendered the talking ape speechless.

* * *

He's _so mean_!

For the most wonderful person in the world, I wish he would at least _try_ to be nicer. "W-well then." I'm scrambling here. "Um, I've told you my name. It's Seth, by the way." He's just rolled his eyes at me. Shoot. "What's _your_ name?"

"You just don't get it, do you?" His nostrils flare. "I… don't… want… a… conversation…"

"Then do you… just, like, want to look at movies or something?"

"Yes!" he blurts out in relief. "That's _exactly_ what I want to do. I _just_ want to look at movies."

* * *

And with that outburst, I turn towards the shelves and concentrate on the pictures on the DVD covers I hold in my hand. You know something? I don't believe I have said so many words in one go over the past year… It feels good to have unloaded on the pest behind me. He had it coming. Did he think he could yank me around just so he could have a bit of fun? Who does he think he is? I tolerated him enough to try to maintain a professional association. But if he is too much of a dimwit to realize when he's being ignored, then he deserves to be told off.

Even if he looks like a kicked puppy.

I spin around angrily. "What?" I snap at him. He hasn't moved from his spot. "What do you want?"

He looks positively terrified now. He's raised his hands in surrender, in fact. "Y-you said you want to look at movies."

* * *

I gulp when I see his lips purse into a very, very thin line. I'm in more trouble. I should just shut my stupid mouth. "_I_ am looking for movies," he says deliberately. "What are _you_ doing?"

"Uh, I-I'm looking for movies too. W-with _you_," I waver.

He drops his head all of a sudden and brings his hand up to massage his temple. That must mean that I'm giving him a headache. Or something. He doesn't speak for a long time. That's a little frightening. When he talks, it's scary. When he _doesn't_ talk, it's scary. Is there no middle ground? I wait nervously. He's probably going to go off on me again.

* * *

Should I just kill him with kindness?

* * *

"Fine," he exhales in exasperation. Then he looks up at me, his clear grey eyes full of impatience and annoyance. "You choose." He grits his teeth audibly and holds up the two DVD cases. "Which one?"

I feel my tension leaving me in one quick go. There's nothing to be scared of. He's just a guy. Just like any other guy. Except for the fact that he is the most wonderful person. "Um… That one?" I point to the one on the right.

* * *

There he goes, grinning like a loon again. Maybe _I_ am the one that has gone mad. I hold back my temper. It is most definitely time to make a quick exit. I put the other DVD away and move past him without another word. I stride towards the counter, practically throwing the DVD case over the scratched glass countertop.

"One week? Three dollars," the clerk drones without glancing up from his ratty magazine.

I drop down three ones without a word, grab my rental, and storm out. This town definitely has its moments.

* * *

I'm floating on cloud nine. I watch him until the door swings shut behind him. Only then can I breathe again. I can't believe that just happened. I stagger over to my sister. "Did you see that?" I gush. "Isn't he cool? Isn't he the coolest?" I just picked out a movie for him. "He's so awesome, huh? He sounds really smart, huh?"

"He just blew you off, loser," Leah sneered.

"No way." I know he didn't. Because if he _had_ blown me off, I wouldn't be feeling this happy. "You're just jealous."


	3. Chapter 3

Are few moments of blissful boredom and plain discretion too much to ask for?

"Hey! You're Seth's friend, aren't you?"

A couple of enormous man-children suddenly accost me in the produce section of the grocery store. How many older siblings does Seth have? These two in front of me have the same mannerisms, including unsettling smiles and sly expressions. I can't believe I've gotten myself into an interaction as immature as this. "What?" I sigh.

"Oh, nothing," the tall oaf shrugs before glancing at the thin oaf and giving him a look that, I presume, is supposed to be devious. It comes off as utterly moronic. Reminds me of Crabbe and Goyle…

Then they must be bullies.

"Just wonderin' what you're like, that's all," the thin oaf smirks. "You work at the clinic, don't you? Are you like a nurse?" He snickers.

I've heard my share of sexist jokes, so I pay them no heed. I bag the oranges and toss them in my basket without a word.

"So," the tall one continues on, "must be boring there, huh? Not much action." He leans against a wooden crate holding small watermelons, pushing it a few inches in the process. He's heavier than he looks. "What do you do in your downtime? Other than shopping, that is. We haven't seen you around much."

"I try to avoid menials," I mutter.

There is a short pause in the conversation, which I use to my advantage. I pick up the shopping basket and walk away. The oafs are probably trying to come up with another attack strategy. I'll just choose some tomatoes while they are thinking hard.

I hardly had to count until thirty before they have scurried behind me and planted themselves there so that I am cornered against the shelves.

"Ah, Leah was telling us that you had a smart mouth," the thin oaf grunted. "Heard you were jerking Seth around. He's just a kid, you know? Cut him some slack."

"Yeah," the tall oaf chimes in. "He might not be the brightest, but he's got a good heart. If we find out that you've been mean to him, we-"

I can't help my scoff. Their words tumble into stunned mumbles. Good. It's time for me to say my piece. "Look, I don't know who you are," I say slowly, "and I don't particularly _care_. I can't even begin to fathom a reason as to why I would want to associate myself with _any_ of you. So if you could refrain from these showy confrontation, that would be fantastic."

Now I'm on the receiving ends of seething glowers that would have quelled me had I been in primary school. At this moment, it just looks misplaced.

I bend down to pick up the shopping basket-

-when it is kicked away from my arm's reach.

Physical confrontation. Unfortunately, this is not something I am good at. My pulse suddenly quickens as I realize that perhaps these men don't listen to voice of reason.

I straighten up. I'm in a public store, albeit on a slow day. They wouldn't dare start a scene here. At least no _sane_ individual would. I haven't done anything to provoke them, other than demand that they bugger off. So what is this about?

I examine their expressions carefully. They are genuinely angry. Angry at me. "I realize that the two of you might not have the intellectual capacity to understand what I had just said," I drawl despite that uneasy feeling in my gut, "so I'll just repeat myself. Yes, you need some mindless entertainment, but please stop harassing me."

Without warning, I am jerked forward by the shirt and abruptly find myself inches away from the tall man's fierce face. "I said cool it with the insults," he snarls. His anger is rolling onto me, my skin suddenly prickling with heat. His fist will not be as forgiving as others I've encountered.

Thankfully, he doesn't lay a finger of me.

I stagger back when I'm let go. I stumble into the shelves, causing a few tomatoes to fall onto the floor. My dizzying pulse isn't helping my reflexes. Only a moment later do I realize what is happening.

I don't know where he came from, but Seth is standing between them and me, sputtering out a string of mild curses and angry words.

Enough is enough.

I push past him. My hands are shaking. I just know I will be seeing red any second now. Who knows what the hell I'd do to these people if I lose my bloody temper. I grip my wand that's hidden in my pocket. I can feel it buzzing against my fist. I really, _really_ shouldn't. Although they do deserve what's coming to them… I would feel not an ounce of remorse if I manage to hex their mouths to their arses.

As I get away from the stifling shop, the rain helps calm my nerves. I focus on the steady crunch of gravel under my shoe. I hate losing in a confrontation. Next time I won't hesitate. Next time I-

I trip to a halt and pull back when a zooming streak rushes past me and then skids into my path.

It's Seth.

"I'm sorry," he struggles to get out between panting breaths. "I-I don't know why they would-They aren't usually like that. I swear. I-I'm so sorry."

He looks like he is about to burst into tears.

"Forget it," I mutter. He is testing the last of my patience. I try to sidestep him.

"Wait." He grabs my arm, holding me back. "Y-you didn't buy anything."

"I said forget it," I snap at him. I wrench away from his grip and keep walking. Lunatics. Bunch of no-good, crude lunatics with too much time on their hands. Unbelievable. I just want _one_ moment of peace. Just _one_. Is that too much to _bloody_ ask for?

I glance over my shoulder.

He is sitting on his haunches, arms wrapped around his knees and head tucked behind them.

What is he crying for?


	4. Chapter 4

To get my mind off of the near death experience from earlier today, I've decided to watch that idiotic movie I had rented out. I grab myself a chilled bottle of beer, something I have started to enjoy more and more now that I am in Muggle company. After setting the DVD player carefully and turning on the TV, I fall onto the couch.

No sooner had I put my feet up than a muted Caterwauling charm went off. Visitor. Who?

I place my beer on the coffee table before moving to the front door to peek out into the hallway.

Imagine my surprise when I see Seth standing at my doorstep.

I squeeze my other eye shut so I can see more clearly. He hasn't knocked yet. It seems like he is building up the courage to do so. He has his head down and a fist against the door. How on Earth did he find out where I lived?

Takes him a good minute to finally knock. I wait a few beats before opening up.

He seems both startled and… well, happy to see me. Without saying a greeting, he thrusts three shopping bags at me. I look down at them in bewilderment. Sure enough, it looks like the grocery that I had left at the store hours ago. I lift my eyes to meet his. "Did you buy these?" I ask.

"Mhm." He nods proudly. "I didn't want you to go hungry or anything." He then peeks around the doorjamb at the kitchen, just off to the right. "I can put it in there for you." Before I can answer, he has wrestled his way into my apartment. All I can do is shake my head and close the door behind him. After putting the bags of grocery down on the granite countertop, he takes a moment to eye the studio flat with an impressed eye. It _is_ rather impressive. I have a lot of time on my hands. And a lot of magic. The least I can do is make my living space comfortable.

It's a small place, to be sure. There is one bedroom, a bathroom, a combined living and dining room, and a kitchen. I am not much of an art enthusiast, so my walls are bare, but there are artfully placed panels of dark wallpaper along the side with the large flat screen TV that has been mounted on. I have minimal furniture, but it fills the room just right. I changed the color of the upholstery as I saw fit. The couch is grey and the wooden pieces are light. The windows let in what little sunlight is available in this godforsaken town. And my kitchen, since I use it once in a blue moon, is spic and span, complete with stainless steel appliances and utensils.

"You're really rich, huh?"

He is incredibly straightforward. "Haven't you heard of tact?" I mumble as I start to unload the bags.

"Did you buy this place?" Seth asks as he walks along the modest bookshelf in the drawing room.

"Yes."

"It's nice."

"Thank you."

"I got your address at the clinic."

"Hmm."

"I got your name too."

"Good for you."

He looks over at me, smiling wide. "Draco, right? Is that how you say it?"

I nod once.

"Don't worry," he continues on. "I had to practically beg to get your name. And I had to lie to get your address."

"Nice to know how confidential that information actually is," I grumble. Amanda's the culprit. She is too soft.

"Hey, you're watching the movie now?" he suddenly exclaims excitedly. "Can I watch?"

I am astonished by his forwardness. He doesn't even know me. "Er, no," I tell him.

He looks up at me, curiously shocked with my response. "But why not?"

"You have no idea who I am…"

"Ah, is that all?" He grins at me. "I know you aren't going to murder me or anything."

"How do I know you won't murder _me_?" I ask in turn.

He laughs now. "Fair enough." He leans against the back of my couch casually. "Are you off tomorrow as well? Or do you have work?"

I continue putting the groceries away, but my mind is not focused on the task. I am trying to figure this person out. He has waltzed into my house like it is common courtesy to do so. Granted, he did buy my food for me. "Ah." That must be why he's loitering. I reach for my wallet that's sitting on the countertop. "How much do I owe you?" I'm not sure if I have cash, that's the only issue. There's about fifty-odd dollars. Would that be enough?

"Oh, don't bother."

I look back at him with a frown. "Don't bother?"

He shrugs. "I wanted to apologize, so… don't bother."

"I'm _quite_ certain you aren't the one who should be apologizing."

He appears sheepish as he rubs the back of his neck. "It's fine," he mumbles. "Anyway, let's not talk about that. They won't bother you again."

I don't like owing people. I begrudgingly put my wallet away and grab the bag of tomatoes to stow it in the fridge. "They seem very protective, your brothers."

"Oh, they aren't my brothers!"

I arch my brows at him. "They aren't?"

He scuffs his foot against the floor. "We're friends." He doesn't seem very happy with that fact at the moment though. "All of us grew up together. But they aren't my brothers. I only have one sister. Her name's Leah. You saw her, remember?"

"Hmm, I remember."

"Do you have a brother or a sister?"

"No."

"It's not all it's cracked up to be," Seth sighs. "I'm one of the youngest, you know. They think they need to look after me."

I don't really understand _what_ there is to be taken care of. This kid is enormous. He could look after himself just fine. But old habits die hard, I suppose. He must have been a puny boy growing up. "And what is it that you do?" I ask him.

"I'm finishing up high school."

"Good for you."

"Hey, Draco?"

"What?" I am itching to figure out his angle and he is being so open that I just _know_ he is about to reveal his intentions. His head is tilted down and he has pulled his shoulders up, like he's unsure of himself. I wonder…

"We're, like, friends now, right?"

"Seriously?" I scoff.

He isn't fazed by my tone. "I mean, I helped you pick a movie and bought you groceries and all that." He still doesn't look up at me. "And we both know we won't murder each other or anything. So, you know, we _could_ be friends, couldn't we?"

This is very confusing. I tilt my head at him. "You don't know me."

He exhales sharply and stands up straight, only to fidget about by shifting his weight. "That's why people become friends, right?" he tries to reason with me. "I mean, people are always strangers before they become friends."

"I understand that," I interject patiently. "But I'm sure you have plenty of friends your age, don't you? At school? I don't see why I have to-"

"You aren't babysitting me or anything," Seth rushes to say, obviously figuring out my concerns. "You're new around here and you don't seem to know anyone, so I just thought…" He trails off.

His intent is noble, I suppose. Naïve. Understandably so. But I don't have time for this. I turn away with a shake of my head. This is certainly the first time anyone has tried to befriend me. "I'm not very social. Sorry." I grab the bottle of beer I had set by the sink. "I'm not really sure what's going on with you. I'm not one to judge." Ah, that lie tastes saccharine against my tongue. "And… thank you for trying." I think it's time to shoo him out of my flat. "It might be best if you-"

"You aren't even giving me a chance!"

"Look, why are we arguing about this?" I ask in exasperation. He is now in the kitchen, arms folded at his chest stubbornly and jaw set to show that he wasn't about to back down. "Why would you even want to be friends with me? You have no idea what I do or where I'm from or-"

"That's why you should tell me," he exclaims. "That's what friends do. That's how you _make_ friends." He pinches the bridge of his nose. "Don't tell me you don't know how to make friends."

He might have found some truth in that conclusion.

I grit my teeth at him. "God, you're hopeless," I hear him mutter under his breath. That gets my blood boiling. I have been tolerant thus far. Why is he so intent on pushing me into losing control of my temper? "If you are done," I snap, "please show yourself out." Enough is enough. I move to brush past him.

He stops me. "I'll be your first friend," he tells me firmly. "It's not good to be alone. There's really nothing to do around here and you'll be bored out of your mind in a month, so I'll be your first friend. Okay? I'm good at this. Trust me."

I jerk away from him in disbelief. "I do _not_ need to be taken care of!"

"Then I'm taking back the groceries."

"Fine."

"Fine."

Stalemate.


	5. Chapter 5

I am _very_ angry right now. I was trying _really _hard with Draco, but I've never met anyone as stubborn as him! In the end, I just left without saying bye. He was getting on my nerves. He could at least _try_ and act his age, couldn't he?

I'm outside his apartment building. It's really early in the morning. He goes to work around now. I kick a rock across the empty road. I am going to keep telling myself that I'm not happy being here, although truth is that I'm a _bit_ glad that I know where he lives. Because now I can see him every day.

He stops in front of the door as it shuts quietly behind him. So he's a little surprised to see me. I frown at him. "Morning." He doesn't respond. He looks away deliberately and walks down the steps. Then, without casting a glance my way, he takes off at a quick pace. It doesn't take more than a few steps for me to catch up and then keep up. I follow behind him. His light blond hair falls against the nape of his neck all too invitingly. I glare at it. He's dressed like before, in a blue rain jacket, long sleeve shirt and slim trousers. He's hung a leather satchel across his shoulder. Doesn't look like a nurse at all. He probably changes at the clinic. His hands are inside his pockets and his posture a bit stooped as he charges forward, ignoring me with all his willpower.

"I said good morning," I try again.

He whips around without warning. I have to stagger back to stop from bumping into him. "Don't you have school?" he snaps at me as I right myself. "Why are you following me?"

"I have an hour to kill, so-"

"So do something productive with your time. Sleep or something."

Ah, he knows the way to my heart. I smile before I can help myself. Yeah, I'm supposed to be mad at him. But it's really hard to be mad at the most wonderful person in the world. "You think sleep is productive? I think so too," I tell him.

"For goodness' sake," he mutters under his breath before spinning away from me and striding up the road. I continue to follow him. He takes sure steps. His polished shoes clip against the chipped sidewalk evenly. He doesn't bounce like some people. He sort of glides. It's like he wants to make effective use of his energy. He doesn't expend it unnecessarily. I bet that's why he insults people. It doesn't take that much energy to push people away with words.

I wonder what happened in his past that made him this way.

If I showed him my wolf form right now, what would he do?

I shift the straps of my backpack against my shoulders. I shouldn't be thinking things like that. Jacob would kill me. He says I should let things play out. No rushing. But I can't help it. I've fallen in love. When I'm near him, my insides churn. When I talk to him, I have to try so hard not to stumble over my words. When he answers me, even if it's to scold me, I feel happy. He's rough around the edges. But so am I. No one can be _perfect_. He tries though. He tries really hard to be perfect. And I think he's just about there.

I bet he wants to trust me.

Why else would he tolerate me for so long?

I think he's bored and he wants to make friends. I'll help him with it. He's got nothing to worry about.

How do I break the news to him about the whole shapeshifter business?

"Did you like the movie?" I ask.

"No."

"Oh. Too bad." I match his footsteps, mirroring him carefully. "I've got a few movies at home. I can bring it over. It's mostly action stuff and comedies. Do you like those? Hmm, maybe not, huh?" I bet he likes more intellectual stuff. Like Edward. "Hey, I've got a friend who might have movies that you would like. I'll ask him." I know Edward would lend me DVDs. I'll ask him what sort of movies people like Draco would like. Edward knows everything. "The stuff at the video store is crap, just so you know. No good selection. People always steal the good movies." I would know. I've done it. "Or maybe we could go to the theatres one day. Nothing good is out yet, but I'll let you know when I hear anything. The tickets are cheap, at least compared to the city."

He walks too fast, his strides just a little too short for my comfort. I give up on trying to mirror him. I like an easy pace. "Have you been to Seattle yet, Draco? You might like it better than here. I mean, it's a proper city. Lots of nice places to eat and all that. But you don't have a car, huh? You should get a car. You know Jacob? You met him at the clinic, remember? Well, he fixes up cars. So if you want to buy a secondhand car, you don't have to worry about the mechanics. Jake would be happy to take care of any car troubles. I know there isn't much use with a car around here." Everything is so close by in La Push. "But if you want to go out over the weekends and stuff, getting a car wouldn't be a bad idea. It's not like you're strapped for case. Your apartment is killer. Just like you."

He stumbles.

Shit. "Uh, I mean, um… I just meant that-"

He looks over his shoulder at me.

… He's smiling.

"Ah…" I trail off as my brain short circuits. He looks so nice when he smiles.

"You think I'm killer?" he echoes. "I see." He turns forward and keeps walking.

"N-no, it's not like that," I rush to say. "I just meant that th-the apartment looks like something you'd live in, th-that's all."

"You're too honest."

"That's not bad." I know it's not bad to be honest.

For a second he looks like he is about to say something. But then he catches himself. "Well… You're still young, so I suppose it can't be helped."

Why is that always the excuse? Oh Seth, you're still too young to understand. Seth, you need to grow up if you want to be taken seriously. Not cool. I frown at the back of Draco's head. "Being young has nothing to do with anything," I grumble. "It's just an excuse people make up to keep me in the dark. That's what you're doing, right?"

"Hmm."

"You agree?"

"Hmm doesn't mean I agree."

"Sounded like it."

He doesn't say anything for a couple of blocks. By then we've reached the clinic. He lives way too close. I wanted to walk some more. I stifle a sigh and slow down when he does. I guess I won't be seeing him until tomorrow. Unless…

"Hey, when are you done work?"

"Nope." He opens the gate to let himself in.

I watch on as he leaves me behind. He's so cool… I wonder if he'll look back at me.

He doesn't.

This sucks. I kick a stray rock at the gate. He should at least say bye. Common courtesy and all. He's all about common courtesy, isn't he? That's double standards. I'm supposed to behave like an adult and he's allowed to do what he likes?

What would he do if I kissed him?

* * *

He walks away reluctantly. I keep my eyes on him until I can no longer see him. It's amusing. I find him very amusing. I smile as I let the curtain fall back in place.


	6. Chapter 6

"Mom is totally on my case about figuring out what to do after I graduate. But a lot of my friends are just working for a year or so before deciding if they want to go to college. I don't know. I'm not that great at studying. But I like using my hands. Jacob lets me work on bikes. Maybe I can do some technical training or something, right? You know what would be cool? To work on airplanes. Aviation stuff. I bet I could do it. I'm pretty nifty with tools."

* * *

"Thank goodness it's stopped raining, huh? It's like we haven't seen the sun in _ages_. But you don't seem like the guy who likes to go out. Do you just stay inside and read on nice days? Not that there is anything wrong with that. I'm more of an outdoor person. I like to go camping and walking in the forest. You see all kinds of animals. Deer and squirrels and rabbits and sometimes a bear…"

"Bear?"

"Sure. We see bear tracks all the time. Don't worry though. Never comes near the town. We go pretty far out on our camping trips."

* * *

"Hey, I like your view from up here. You can see the mountains. Have you been up there yet? It's cold, but _really_ quiet. All about inner peace and stuff. I just think it's a cool place to explore. We should go one day when it's warm."

"No, thank you."

"Are you making food? Can I have some?"

"No."

* * *

"At school yesterday, my science teacher almost had a baby in the class. It was hilarious. She was leaking everywhere and they called an ambulance."

"That's disgusting…"

"She wasn't even scared. Told us the baby must be as bored as we were, so it decided to escape a whole week early. Hey, have you delivered a baby before? Did you have to do that for your job somewhere?"

"No."

"Well… You'll probably have to do it sometime. You won't faint or anything, will you?"

"Shut up."

* * *

"Um, you have seriously messed up books here, Draco. _Hairy Snout, Human Heart_? _A Children's Anthology of Monsters_?_ One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_? Are you into weird stuff?"

"If you're so skeptical, you could just leave me alone."

"Psh. Right. Weird stuff doesn't scare me."

"Just my luck…"

"_A Compendium of Common Curses and Their Counter-Actions_… Should you really be reading this? It's, like… creepy."

* * *

"Good morning!"

I hardly bat an eye anymore. He's been at my doorstep every day for the past two weeks. What could he possibly want with me? What's with his tireless persistence? I raise my hand in an awkward wave while adjusting the strap of my bag. He beams at me. Like a faithful dog.

Perhaps it's time I got a puppy…

Nothing I said or did seemed to affect him, at least not for more than a few minutes. Insults slowly stopped working. He didn't mind my scowling. Even silence was useless. What else could I possibly do? I had to give in.

"You don't have work tomorrow, do you?" Seth eagerly asks.

"No," I answer him.

"Let's go down to the beach."

It's so hard to keep my stride when I hear his sneakers crunching leisurely beside me. Makes my feet heavy. "I'm not partial to beaches," I murmur while concentrating on my pace. I like walking fast. I've always walked fast. But when I'm walking with Seth…

"We don't have to go out on the sand," he says. "There's a cliff not far from the road. We could hike up there." He looks at me. "I know you don't like exercise, but the view is worth it."

"I don't care much for views either," I mumble under my breath.

"What _do_ you care about?"

He isn't being coy. Almost all his questions are genuine. He always says things just for the sake of saying something, but he never asks a question at random. Questions he will reserve carefully. So what do I care about? I don't know. Is this important? "I don't mind work," I tell him.

"I see."

"I don't have much else…"

"You have me."

"Tsk. Come on, Seth."

"No, I'm being serious," he says. "You care about me, don't you?"

"Why would I care?"

He arches a brow at me. I think he's learned that from me, actually. "You honestly won't care if I stopped showing up in the morning?"

"I wouldn't."

"Don't lie. Look, without me, your supply of movies will be cut off. _And_ you wouldn't be looking forward to your morning walk to work."

"Who said anything about looking forward to this?

"Dude, why do you have to be like that?"

Now my living room is a mess of DVDs and books. My kitchen is filled with half-eaten bags of chips and cookies. Is this what it's like to have a friend? Does my life have to tip over on its head in order for me to have a friend? I never knew. He comes over whenever I'm free. He sits on my couch and watches movies, guffawing loudly at bad jokes. He talks rapidly about the new comic book that's come out at the bookstore, like I would understand a word he is saying. He promises a lot of things.

He keeps his promises.

"This way," he says, pushing aside a branch for me. "I come out here with the guys all the time."

He holds his hand out to me.

He's warm. Rough.

He thinks I can't see his shy smile. He thinks I don't notice the way he's been looking at me.

His fingers slide into the spaces between mine and I know that he won't let go. He pulls me up the trail. "We're almost there," he says. I follow without a word. The forest is beautiful. The sun is out. Drops of water fall from the leaves with each breeze, cooling me. I look up at the old trees. It's like a different world here. Fresh smell of damp soil is starkly different from the clinical scent of disinfectant that I am used to at work. Seth seems very much at home here. He knows where to step, his lumbering feet suddenly seeming nimble and lithe. Now I'm the one who has to hurry to keep up.

"We're here."

We step out into a clearing.

Breathtaking.

It's like we're standing on the edge of the world. Grey sea stretches out as far as the eye can see. The clouds are dispersing, casting a golden hue across the sky. A calm wind is blowing salty mist over us. I never knew Forks could be beautiful…

"Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"Let's sit down?"

I probably should. I'm feeling dizzy from the altitude. We sit on some patchy grass.

Seth brings his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around his shins. "It's like a different place, huh?" He speaks wistfully. "Have you seen anything like this, Draco?"

"No. I don't think I have." I watch a flock of seagulls fly across the sky.

"Are you scared of heights?"

"Only if it's a potentially dangerous situation."

"You're so sensible." He smiles at me lazily. "I'm glad you're my friend. You're different from the other people I hang out with. When you grow up with all these families and kids, it's a different sort of friendship. It's… _really_ personal. And most of time pretty embarrassing. But it's cool hanging out with you. 'Cause you don't know me and you didn't watch me grow up of anything like that, so I can do whatever I want to do and say whatever I want to say and you can't do anything about it."

He likes to talk. A lot. None of that made any sense to me. But I nod solemnly in any case. I'm sure if I ask for an explanation he will just go on and on for an hour about his feelings. I could never make sense of feelings.

"Do you like me, Draco?"

What sort of a question is that?

Sudden commotion behind us prompts him to jerk upright and look back. Following his suit, I find myself watching a gaggle of dark men saunter out of the trees. "What on Earth?" I mumble.

"Oh, come _on_!" Seth exclaims in utter despair. He scrambles up to his feet. "Go away!"

Ah… His brothers. No. Friends.

"Now, now." I recognize the speaker as that tall oaf in the grocery store. Just thinking about it makes me scowl. "You haven't introduced us, Seth." I get up as well to meet the group of five. "At least not _properly_."

I can hear Seth's jaw clicking audibly. "Fine," he spits out. "This is Draco. Draco, these are the guys."

"Yeah. I gathered as much." I am not particularly fond of 'the guys'. They are much too… big. They could do any number of things to me and I wouldn't be able to get a single swing in. All to protect their precious Seth, obviously.

"You can go now," Seth tells them through gritted teeth.

One of the younger men waves him off with an amused laugh before sticking his hand out at me. "Hey. I'm Embry."

"Um. Hello." I shake his hand. It's the same as Seth's. Rough and warm.

"And that's Quil, Jared, Paul, and Collin."

Oh, I know Jared and Paul all too well.

"Hey, man." Jared knocks his fist against my arm. "Sorry about that day. No hard feelings?"

I rub my arm while deepening my scowl.

"Okay… Guess there are some hard feelings," he mutters. At least he has the sense to look embarrassed.

"Heard he's been bugging you everyday," Quil says in an attempt to lighten the mood. I see Seth twitching out of the corner of my eye. Quil casts a quick glance at his friend, only to stifle a chuckle. He seems to enjoy poking fun at Seth's expense. "I'm surprised you haven't kicked him out."

"I would if I could," I mumble.

"Hey!" Seth has turned his irritation towards me abruptly. "I thought you didn't mind!" Maybe I should keep my mouth shut. "Anyway," he glares at them again, "what are you guys doing here?"

"Cliff diving."

And no, they weren't kidding.

"God, this is embarrassing," Seth groans as he drops his hands into his face so he wouldn't have to look at his friends jump off the edge of the cliff. We're sitting on the patch of grass again. Only this time we're surrounded by discarded shirts and wallets. "I'm really sorry about this. They just… They never leave me alone. You know how it is."

I don't, actually.

I don't think I've ever been in a situation where I _haven't_ been left alone. At least not until I moved here. "They care about you, right?"

"Yeah."

"It must feel nice."

He grumbles nonsensically beside me.


	7. Chapter 7

"_We sold the house. Try to understand. Expenses have started to add up. On top of that, our debts aren't going to clear for another ten years. I know you were expecting to inherit the manor, but circumstances… Your father and I are trying to keep a relatively stable lifestyle, but a few sacrifices must be made. We kept all the things from your room, so if you need them…_

"_You have no right making us feel guilty about this, Draco. You left __us__. After all we've given you… After we tried so hard to make amends, you just-_

"_The money in your bank account is money __we__ made. How do you think that makes us feel? Yes, you are entitled to your inheritance, but you simply must think of us. We are doing what we can to live comfortably. That means taking responsibility for our actions. That is exactly what you __aren't__ doing. How long are you planning on running off and staying with those Muggles in a godforsaken town? You want to live in obscurity now? _

"_You can't escape your responsibilities. We are responsible for each other, Draco. We have looked after you and it is your duty to look after us._

"_We love you, Draco. Please listen."_

As the taxi pulled up in front of my apartment building, I see a familiar figure sitting on the low stairs. The sight brings me back to the present. I wrench my eyes away and pay the driver before getting out with my duffle bag.

Seth gets up as soon as he sees me. "Hey." He is searching my face, his own expression carefully neutral. "Where were you?" He reaches out to take the bag from me.

"Family," I mumble. It's been a tough few days. I'm in no mood to entertain. But Seth was never one to expect that courtesy. I let him carry my bag. I take the steps slowly. Upon opening the main door, I smell the familiar mildew. It's strange… I don't know how or when, but I've started to see this place as my home. How laughable. Draco Malfoy living in a lowly Muggle flat. Seth simply follows me up to my apartment. I track my fingers against the wallpaper as I pull my feet up the wooden stairs. I haven't had much sleep in the past few days. I haven't had much peace either. But right now, I feel calm from this familiarity running through me. I must be delirious. I open the door and flip the lights on. It's nice to be back. It's nice to pretend.

I don't resist when Seth pulls me back and wraps his arms around me.

"Draco?"

I sink into his warmth as tears prick my eyes. I just want to pretend for a while.

"What's wrong?"

I don't say. Nothing is wrong. Now that I'm away from my wretched family once again, nothing is wrong. Everything should be right. Not wrong. I'll pretend like nothing's wrong. "Were you waiting for long?" I ask quietly.

"No."

He's so strange. I push back my exhaustion and tears. This is difficult. "Thank you," I manage to say. It is not often that I feel gratitude. No one has done anything deserved of my gratitude for a long while. I step away from him. He doesn't say anything. He simply looks at me, waiting. "You should go home," I tell him. "I'm not great company today."

"I don't want to go home yet."

"Oh…" For a moment I don't really know what to say. "Um…" I nod after that pause. "Okay. What do you want to do?"

"Watch a movie?"

So, just minutes after I have returned home, I am sitting on the couch with the flickering lights from the TV illuminating the otherwise dark room. It's like I never left. Seth is as always, slouched on the now familiar couch with his legs on the coffee table, crossed at the ankle. I try to focus on the movie, but it's one that I have already watched. I let out a quiet sigh. No work tomorrow. Good. I have to get used to the time difference. I lean back and close my eyes. Dull dialogue from the movie seems louder after a moment. I try not to listen. I can't afford to lose any more intellect on these sorry excuses for films. The plot is absolutely predictable and the scriptwriting even more so.

"So… Why did you go home?"

"It's personal." I really don't want to talk about it.

"Are your parents alright?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

My head hurts. I drag a hand across my eyes. Damn it. "They sold the house."

Seth simply mumbles without really saying anything.

"I grew up in that house." I don't know why I'm still talking. "Mother always said I'd inherit it one day. Family estate. But they sold it."

"Why?"

"It's not easy… living there." It's not easy living in London, amongst the wizards and witches. Everyone knows who we are. Everyone hates who we are. "Expenses add up." They should have moved away a long time ago. "They held onto the manor for so long and I just thought that…" I understand why they sold it. I would have done the same. "Do you understand?"

Seth presses a hand to my knee. "You're sad?"

"I think so."

He tsks sympathetically. "But I bet your parents were happy to see you, right?"

I manage a sordid laugh. "You don't know my parents, Seth."

"What do you mean?"

"They aren't exactly open with their… feelings." I glance at him. "As you can see, it is a familial trait."

"Oh, you've got plenty of feelings." He is so firm in his beliefs. "I'm sure they were glad to see that you're doing alright." He turns to the TV again and nods to himself, that's how sure he is. "Did you tell them about me?"

I doubt my parents would want to hear about the strange people I have been meeting. "No, I didn't."

He frowns. "Why not?" He looks at me again. "I'm cool. I'm sure your parents would like me."

"Let me tell you something." I sit up straight and shift around in my seat so that I'm facing him. "My father used to be a _very_ prominent member of the government. And my mother came from one of the richest families in history. I was practically born with a silver spoon in my mouth. They've taught me almost everything I know. They've taught me how to live my life. They absolutely do _not_ want to know about how I'm… living in squalor, as they might see it. They especially would not want me making friends with people who are not influential or important in some way."

Seth gapes at me.

Perhaps I've said too much.

"Ah, I'm important!"

"You've missed the point," I sigh. "As always." But I can't help smiling a little.

"I'm _totally_ important!" He's forgotten about the movie. I can tell by his passionate exclamation. He tucked a leg under him and folded his arms against his chest. "I'm the only friend you've got in this place. I'm important, okay?"

"Right." He gets angry at the strangest things. "And how am I supposed to bring up the subject? 'Look, Mother. I picked up a big boned buffoon on the way and now he won't leave me alone.' How is that?"

"Kind of rude, actually."

"I thought so."


	8. Chapter 8

"I see you've got a shadow," Amanda quips without looking up from her dusting.

I glance back at the door I had just closed. Shadow? Oh. Seth. I turn to her again and shrug once. He's always walking me to work. "He's bored."

"Bored?" She laughs. "He has way too much energy, if you ask me. I don't know how you can keep up with him."

"Barely."

* * *

"Let's read your deepest, darkest secrets…" I've just found Draco's diary.

I hear his gasp and, honestly, that's all I need to hear. He's rarely rattled. A sly smile makes my lips curl up. I leap out of the way before he can charge at me. I hear a thud followed by a sharp swear, but I don't wait to see. I run into the living room while frantically turning the pages of the book that is absolutely filled with writing. I had no idea he wrote so much. I put the couch between him and me. "Why, Draco," I tease him. "When do you find the time to write this, hmm?"

"Give it back," he pants.

"Oh?" I struggle to read his words. He writes pretty and all, but it's too cursive for me. I squint at the blue scribbles.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see him move.

He's fast.

I'm faster.

I sidestep him and skid to a halt on the other side of the couch. "What have you got to hide?" I ask sweetly.

He looks positively murderous now. He tries to grab me again, but I evade him. "Give it back. Now." He plants himself firmly and holds his hand out for the journal.

"Yeah, right," I snicker. "Let's see… April fifth. Ah, this looks promising." I try to make out the words. "Something something moronic something something probably the most idiotic something-"

He vaults over the couch and rams into me.

"Whoa!" I slip on the rug and land heavily on the floor. "Hey!" I try to hold the journal away from him. "I really hope you weren't writing about me." He claws at my arm, dragging it down. I let him snatch the book out of my hand after a few tries. He's so funny when he's angry. "Do you just, like, vent in there?" He doesn't answer me. He gets up to his feet, his fierce scowl still in place. It only makes me smile more. And I know that just makes him even more frustrated. There's no winning. I hold my hand out. "Help me up."

He slaps my hand away before storming off to his bedroom, no doubt thinking hard of a place to hide his precious secrets.

"Only girls write diaries," I call out after him.

"Shove off," I hear him mutter.

* * *

Seth's fallen asleep. He rarely falls asleep while watching a movie. But he told me that he had had a pretty hectic camping weekend with his friends. So now he's slumped down on the couch, snoring through the credits. I try to shake him awake.

"Hmm?" He opens his eyes.

"Don't come over if you're tired," I tell him.

He yawns and stretches his back. I cringe when I hear a resolute crack. "I'm not tired."

"Go home."

"No. I wanna sleep here."

"Well, you can't." I stand up and gesture at him to do the same. He simply flops over onto the couch and curls into a lazy ball. "Get up." He turns around so he isn't facing me anymore. Clearly he intends to ignore me. "Seth, don't be childish," I berate him. "You can't sleep here."

"Why not?"

"Because this is _my_ place."

"So? It's a sleepover."

I huff in exasperation. "That's just perfect," I mutter under my breath as I stomp away to my bedroom to grab some blankets and pillows. I know there is no way I can physically move him. Once he's decided something, I can't do much to change his mind. I've already fought enough. I know it's just wasted energy.

I throw the sheets at him, making him jerk in surprise. "If your snoring keeps me up, so help me God…" I threaten him.

He smiles at me while dragging the pillow under his head. "Thanks, Draco. Goodnight."

* * *

It's way too bright when I wake up. I throw an arm over my eyes and try to get rid of my headache. I was just having an awesome dream too. I don't want to wake up yet.

But I'm not in my bed.

I pull my arm away and look around me in bewilderment. "Oh." I'm still at Draco's place. My stomach flutters as I pull the sheets up to my nose. That's right. I slept over. I inhale deeply. Smells like him. I turn over on the couch and bury my head against the pillow. It's so nice to feel this happy first thing in the morning.

Then I figure out what had woken me up.

The tap is running in the bathroom. Draco's awake too.

I sit up gingerly. Sleeping on the couch isn't an optimal situation. My back is sore. But whatever. I still got to sleep over. I struggle out from under the sheets and get up. After a few yawns and stretches, I shuffle to the corridor.

The door to the bathroom is open a smidge. Draco is brushing his teeth. In his pajamas and with ruffled hair, he looks a lot different. He is leaning against the sink casually, scratching his calf with his foot and resting an arm against the countertop, fingers drumming in an irregular rhythm. He looks so sleepy.

* * *

I jerk in fright when arms wind around my waist from behind. I look up at the mirror just in time to see Seth duck his head and press his forehead to my shoulder. "Hmm?" I pull the toothbrush out of my mouth. "What?"

"Nothing." He tightens his hold on me and steps in closer.

I wonder if he's sleepwalking. I rest a hand on his arm. "You're awake?" I pat his elbow.

"Yeah."

Then he's just being strange for no reason. That happens often enough. I spit into the sink and quickly rinse my mouth before splashing water on my face. I slept way too much. It's already past nine. "There's a new toothbrush in the linen closet," I offer him.

"Draco?"

"What?"

"Can we hang out today?"

I don't usually have a choice in the matter, but it's still nice of him to ask. He practically knows my schedule, so I can't even lie about having to do work. "Sure." There goes my lazy weekend.

"We'll hang out here."

I frown at the mirror. I can't see anything but the crown of his head by my neck. "Really?" Since when did he pass up on going out on a sunny day like this?

"Really," he says. Then he lifts his head up to rest his chin on my shoulder. "We won't do anything at all today." He smiles at me.

"Sounds… good, I guess," I hesitate.

He unwinds his arms and steps back. "You're a really great guy, Draco." With that he walks out of the bathroom to grab the toothbrush.

A great guy, huh? I wipe my face on the towel. What did _I_ do? Nothing at all. It's Seth who's doing everything.

In the past, everyone I've met were what you would call 'bad eggs'. I am not a very good judge of character, most probably because I'm not a very good character myself. Those sorts of friendships were often very superficial or feigned. There was always something to be gained from them. But Seth isn't like the others.

And that makes me very suspicious of him.

He must want something. I can't be sure what it is yet. He's outgoing and personable. That means he has no lack of people who are friendly to him. There must be a reason he is spending almost all his free time with me. It's already been over six months and he hasn't really asked for anything other than my attention. Or perhaps that's all he wants. Some attention. Although I would have assumed that, given my encounters with his 'brothers', attention was one thing he would shy away from.

Seth is kind. I know that. He doesn't have malicious intent. He probably doesn't have a bad thought in him. Still… Something isn't right.

"HEY. I'M GONNA SNOOP IN YOUR CLOSET, OKAY?"

For Merlin's sake.

I snatch the cups of coffee I had just finished brewing and stalk into my bedroom where, sure enough, Seth is in my walk-in scrutinizing my shirts. "Boy, you have a lot of clothes," he says while running his fingers over the sleeves. "Why do you need all this?"

"Out." I thrust his mug at him. "Now."


	9. Chapter 9

Jacob has just sat me down for one of those super awkward man-to-man chats. "So… Leah wanted me to talk to you." He shifts in his rickety stool, not once looking at me as he cleans a greasy car part with a dirty rag. The garage smells like oil, more so now than before since the banged up Nissan had been pulled apart a week ago. I stare at the rusted hubcaps lying by the chair I'm sitting in. I don't know what he wants me to say. He clears his throat. "Um, do you have anything to talk about?"

"Not really."

"Have you told him?"

I still haven't told him.

As each day passes, I feel opportunities slipping through from my fingers.

He doesn't know what I am.

"Th-that's not my fault," I add. "He's just… I don't… It's _his_ fault."

I hear Jacob sigh tiredly.

Yeah… I feel the same way. But Draco is being too indulgent. The more time I spend with him, the less I want to ruin… whatever it is that's happening between him and me. It really is his fault. I don't know. I don't know what's happening. It's like I'm getting swept up. I love being around him.

* * *

"_When did you get this?" I point at the green tattoo on his left forearm. "You can barely see it." It looks badass. It's a skull with a snake slithering through its mouth. "Doesn't fit your image."_

_He doesn't answer me._

"_Draco?"_

_He moves his arm away and glares at me. "Mind your own business."_

* * *

"Both of you are alright, aren't you?" Jacob asks in concern. "He isn't pushing you away or anything, is he?"

"No." I pick at the pills on my shirt. "He's nice. He's always nice to me." Even when he's not being nice to me, he's nice to me. It's weird. He's weird like that. "Like, he'll say stuff, but that's just the way he talks, you know?"

* * *

"_I love this song." I quickly scoop up some melted ice cream from the bowl and then hold the spoon in my mouth so I have a free hand. I reach across Draco and turn up the volume on the radio. "Hmm?" I smile at me knowingly and nod his head with the beat._

"_You have awful taste."_

_I yank the spoon out of my mouth, exclaiming, "What?" I know all about his type of music. "I listen to your sissy music all the time, don't I? I don't say a word!"_

"_Sissy music?!" he blurts out._

"_A good band needs drums and bass and a really loud amp and all you listen to are these crappy hippies strumming on their stupid guitar and singing about absolutely nothing. It's depressing."_

"_Don't you dare! Those are classics!"_

"_Classics? Hah! Don't make me laugh."_

"_Perhaps you just have a lower intellect and can't enjoy anything but screaming and clanging. Ever thought of that?"_

"_Shut up."_

"_You shut up."_

* * *

"What?"

I look up at Jacob. "Huh?"

"Why are you smiling?"

"I'm not smiling." I quickly look somber.

Jacob narrows his eyes at me.

"He cooks for me," I continue on. "Um, he's… He never used to cook. So that means he cares about me."

"Cooking?" Jacob scoffs. "You're basing this on him _cooking_ for you?"

That… and other things.

* * *

_I thought he would be psyched about going on a drive with me. I had to beg Leah and Mom to let me borrow the truck for a few hours over the weekend. I thought Draco would be excited to finally not have to walk everywhere. But he's just sitting there, head turned towards the window and silent._

_I grip the steering wheel, twisting my fists around it. "Um. Do you wanna drive?" I offer weakly._

"_No."_

"_Okay." He won't tell me if he wants to go anywhere. I don't have anywhere to go either. I just thought that maybe… I don't know. I just wanted to impress him. But I think he's bored. I don't even have any good tunes to play. Where should we go? Up into the mountains? It's a nice day. I don't think he's in the right mood to hike though. Maybe he's tired. Maybe he had a rough week at work. He won't ever tell me even if he's having a bad day. I wish he could be more open about simple things. This is turning out to be such a stupid idea._

"_Seth."_

_I jolt out of my thoughts. "Sorry." I glance at Draco. "Huh?"_

_He just examines me for a bit. I sink into the seat sheepishly. It's like he can read my mind sometimes. I don't like it. I don't want to watch what I think around him too. It's already tough holding my tongue. I look straight ahead instead._

"_I said I don't know how to drive."_

"_What?!" I whip my eyes towards him._

_He just shrugs._

"_Oh…" I had thought that… I mean, he's always so confident about everything and… He never told me that he… "Wait." I frown. "Really?"_

"_Really," he echoes. He then goes back to watching the trees blur by._

_That's so weird. Why did I assume that he knew? I guess I kind of assume that everyone knows. "Uh, do you wanna learn?"_

"_Sure."_

"_Okay… Cool…"_

* * *

"What does your mother have to say about this?"

I flinch. That's a sore subject. "It's sort of like she's got no choice," I tell Jacob. "I mean, I can't help that I've imprinted on Draco. I know she's worried. No matter what I say, she's scared."

Jacob set his tools aside on the table. "You understand where she's coming from, don't you?" I know he means well. But I really don't want another lecture. "It took a while for Edward and Bella to…" He trails off.

"But, in time, everything will just turn out great, right?" I search Jacob's expression for an honest answer. "Everyone will stop worrying about me, won't they?"

He smiles faintly. "Hmm. Yeah." He glances away. "In time."

"I can wait." I sit up. "Jacob, I can wait. I'm in no hurry."

"Look, you…" He takes a breath, as if he's trying to find the right words. "Your situation, Seth…" He scuffs the floor with his shoe. "Don't you feel like you're trying to make this work more than he is? You're always going over to his place with your movies and comics and putting in so much effort, but he doesn't seem to reciprocate." He looks sad. "Doesn't that make you feel bad?"

"Man." I get up and walk up to Jacob. He lifts his head up at me, his dark eyes flicking over my face. "I'm totally fine." How should I explain this? "Draco is... He's very private. He doesn't make friends easily. It's fun trying to figure him out. Maybe, when he trusts me enough, he'll tell me more about himself. Until then, this is perfectly fine." I rest my hands on Jake's shoulders to reassure him. "I'm happy. Hanging out with Draco makes me really happy. Okay?"


	10. Chapter 10

"Next time we're going to a movie _I_ want to see," Seth huffs as we trudge up the stairs to my apartment.

"I'll bring ear plugs."

He frowns at me. "Alright, I get it. You don't like action movies. But what about horror or something like that? Like ghosts and killers and stuff like that."

Certainly not. "I don't do well with horror," I tell him.

"Why? Scared?"

I don't say.

He understands my silence a second later and he whips around with a sharp barking laughter. "You're _scared_! I thought you weren't scared of anything!" He hoots as though this were the joke of the century. "That's so not cool, Draco."

"Whatever," I mutter as I grab the keys out of my pocket and unlock the door. Some things are better left unexplored. Like me going to a horror picture show. I don't appreciate his mockery. "I am not going to sit through two hours of special effects."

"Oh no, of course not." Seth follows me into my home. He acts like it's his own place. It can get a little infuriating. "You only watch artsy fartsy films that totally messes with my mind."

"If you'd pay more attention to the movie than your popcorn," I mutter under my breath.

"The popcorn just happened to be _way_ more interesting at that point in time."

I laugh to myself as I reach over to flick the lights on in the kitchen.

But a glint catches my eye.

My stomach plummets.

I whip my arms out and shove Seth back. A red flare shoots between us a moment later, exploding into the wall. My dark apartment is illuminated for just a second, and that's enough for me to make out two hooded men standing on either sides of the kitchen. I duck in time to avoid a second stunning spell.

My wand is in the bedroom.

I rush at the man to my left, hoping to catch him by surprise. I manage to knock him off balance just enough to slip past him. Behind me I hear shattering tiles and loud thuds. I can't afford to look around. I dive into my bedroom and try to slam the door shut.

But he's there already.

A violent blue spell clips my hand, making me stumble. I lunge for my bedside table. This can't be happening. How could anyone have found me?

A heavy weight slams into my back, pushing all the air out of my lungs. I fall against the carpet, coughing and gasping for a steady breath.

I'm flipped over with an angry jerk.

"Who's your friend?" the man hisses.

I can't see his face. It's like he's a black mass. I can't focus on him. A type of Disillusionment charm? I don't know.

I don't care.

I press the tip of my wand to his chest.

He shoots backwards, slamming into the door.

I scramble back while still choking on my breath. No one is supposed to know where I am. Not even my parents. I hit the wall and press close to it while trying to gain my bearings. I quickly cast a shielding charm around me.

The man gets up slowly, his heavy boots causing the floors to creak. "Hn," he grunts. "You're gonna pay for that, Malfoy."

His violent purple hex pierces my shield. It's like being stabbed with a dozen spikes.

I drop my wand in shock before curling inwards. The spikes twist inside me. There is a sharp metallic taste in my mouth. It's making me gag. I hear him walking nearer, but I'm pinned to the wall. He crouches in front of me. I wince as he grabs a handful of my hair and forces me to look up. Again I see nothing but a mass of black. "Getting rusty?" He lets go before punching me across the jaw. White pain blinds me for a moment.

"Hey."

The spikes let up abruptly as the man's attention is diverted. I open my eyes to make out the form of the other heavier man standing by the door.

"What?" my assailant snaps.

"Who was that guy?" The heavy man gestures behind him, at the kitchen.

"No clue."

Seth…

I snatch my wand up off the ground and launch at the crouched man, knocking him down. My curse doesn't land on the heavy man, but he does get distracted enough to give me a chance to get inside the walk-in closet and shut the door behind me. I throw as many locking spells as I could remember onto it even as it rattled and shook from the weight of the men trying to ram it open. I should go. I need to go. But I can't think. I try not to gag on the blood that's trickling down my throat from my bitten tongue. Where can I go? I can't even remember how to apparate.

My knees give away as pain rises up my gut.

The doorframe is cracking.

Did I get Seth killed?

I can't do this. I can't remember how to run.

The rattling stopped.

"What the hell is _that_?"

A quiet snarl rolls through the cracks in the door.

A terrified scream is cut short by a loud smash of glass. Sounds of ripping and splintering followed.

Then the door exploded inwards.

I try to force my limbs to move, but I'm not fast enough.

I'm jerked up by the arm. I stagger into the man in black. I can hear his ragged breath, feel the fear in his grip. Searing heat slashes through me. He's about to disapparate with me.

I find the strength to break away from him. I shoot an errant hex at him, but he counters it with ease, already moving towards me. I fall against a rack of clothes as I cast a shaky _Protego_ around me. It won't hold. I can't think. I can't breathe.

A low growl stops him.

I whip my eyes towards the doorway.

It's a monster.

The hunched figure has glowing eyes. Its sharp teeth gleam in what little light has found its way into the closet. It's heaving heavily, each exhale ripe with fury. It barely fits through the splintered doorway, its fur rustling against the jagged wood. Its eyes are trained on the man who seems to be rooted on the spot. It steps into the closet, cutting a path between the man and me. Then I can no longer see him.

Through the shimmering blue shield that has bubbled around me, I hear a frightened yell as the monster leapt forward, blurring in front of my eyes. I grip my wand. Fear takes my voice. I turn away from the grisly fight…

Blood…

I look down at my hand in wonder. Blood?

I've been stabbed?

It's soaking into my shirt. I brush my hand against my side again. There's so much blood. He stabbed me. He wanted to kill me.

"Draco."

I look up in shock, my vision suddenly swimming. "S-Seth?" He's okay. I thought… But he's okay. He's okay. The shield flickers around me and dies away.

"You're okay." He grabs my shoulders, holding me steady. "You're safe."

"No." I'm not safe.

I hear his sharp breath as he realizes what I'm saying. He wrenches my bloodied hand away from my side.


	11. Chapter 11

White.

I stare at the ceiling. Soft blips and whirring from the machine at my bedside assure me that I'm still alive. My body aches, but I can't move. Not yet. I close my eyes and take a breath.

"Draco?"

I open my eyes again. Mother? I frown in confusion.

"Oh, thank goodness." She presses kisses on my forehead. Her nails dig into my shoulders. "How are you feeling?" she asks rapidly. "The doctor said that you might feel discomfort when you wake up." I smell her familiar perfume. It's her. "Th-they won't let us take you. You're in a Muggle hospital, Draco. They won't let us transfer you to a Wizarding one."

I glance towards the foot of the bed. Father is standing there, arms folded against his chest and mouth stretched thin with worry. My parents are here. How?

"We just got here this morning," Mother tells me. She moves away to pour some water for me. "You got hurt. Do you remember?" She helps me sit up and then hands the plastic cup to me. "You've been asleep for a few days. You had to have surgery. We didn't know until today."

I wet my parched throat. Few days. "What happened?" I mumble.

"You were attacked," Father says quietly. "In your home, Draco. You said you were being careful. You said no one knew where you were."

"Two men…" I remember two men. "I couldn't see their faces. But they were wizards. I don't know how they found me. They shouldn't have been there. I was…" I wasn't alone.

Seth.

I whip my head around the room. "Where's Seth?" He isn't here.

"Who?"

"He was with me. He was hurt."

"Oh, you mean that man?" Mother starts when I look at her anxiously. "He's outside. The nurse said only family members are allowed in here. She said you will be-"

"He's outside? Right now?" I glance at the door, but it's closed. "Is he sitting out there?"

"Yes…"

Then he's alright. I have to see him. "Seth?" I call out, my voice cracking midway. I sit up straighter and fold my stiff legs in. "Seth? Come in here."

The door opens slowly.

I can finally breathe easy when I see him at the doorway. He looks awful, like he's nearly dead from exhaustion. But he isn't dead. So it's okay.

I think he's about to cry.

"I'm fine," I tell him.

His expression twists. He lurches forward as though his feet didn't know how to move. The bed creaks when he sits down. Then he pulled his legs up and curled into me.

I wrap my arms around him, letting him lean against me. He must have been scared. "Could you give us a minute, Mother?" I mumble. I don't hear their response, but they close the door behind them as they leave. I don't want them to be here when Seth is around. "It's alright now."

"Why did they hurt you?"

I grimace.

"They hurt you so bad, Draco…"

"I'm fine now," I try to reassure him. I don't know what to say to calm him down. "I'm not hurt anymore."

"Why did they do that?"

I gingerly lean against the pillows again. He sticks close, keeping his chin tucked to his chest. He is gripping me so tight. I don't think he will ever let go... "There's a lot you don't know about me."

"It's not fair."

"I know." I stroke his hair. "You're tired, aren't you? You sound tired." I wonder how long he's been sitting out there. "Are you hurt?"

"No…"

"Good. I'm glad."

"I won't let them hurt you again. I swear. I won't."

His words have grown heavy. "Hmm." I'll let him sleep. "You shouldn't worry about me like this. It's not worth it."

* * *

I woke up from the most wonderful dream.

"Hey."

"Huh?"

"I have to use the washroom."

"Okay." I move my arm away from Draco's waist so he can get out of bed. I watch him shift around under the sheets until he's swung his legs over the side.

Then he just sat there. He must have sat there for at least two minutes. Did he fall asleep?

I yawn loudly and reach out to prod his back. "What are you waiting for?"

"Can't feel my legs at the moment."

I shoot upright. "Oh my God." I look around. I'm in the hospital. "Oh my God." I fall out of bed and struggle up to my feet. "Draco, you-Are you-Can you-I'm sorry, I totally-" I rush around to the other side of the bed to kneel in front of him and clutch his hands. "Do you need help?"

"It's alright." He brushes his thumb against my knuckles. "Give me another minute."

"You got hurt." I don't want to think about it. I can't even remember the past few days. "It was so scary. I-"

"You haven't slept."

"I _couldn't_."

He clicks his tongue, but he doesn't sound irritated. "You saw it, didn't you?"

I stare at him, trying to read his pale eyes. "Saw what?"

"That monster?"

"Oh…"

"I wasn't sure if I had dreamt it or… But I'm sure of it. I heard it." He closed his eyes. "I heard what it did to those men. Are they dead? Do you know if they died?"

"They won't bother you again."

He sighs and looks at me again. "What was it?"

I push down the lump forming in my throat. "It… looked like a wolf." A monster? I was only trying to protect Draco. I'm not a monster. Even if everyone else calls me a monster, I don't want him to say it.

"A wolf?"

"Yeah."

"After what it did to them," he mumbles, "I thought it was going to come after me."

No. I would never. "Don't think about it," I tell him as waves of pain run down my chest. "It won't come again. Don't think about it anymore." I pull my hands away from his because they've started shaking. I look down and clear my throat. "Can you feel your legs now?"

He nudges my chin up. "Don't think about it?"

"No…" I smile at him. "It's alright. You're safe."

"It won't show up again?"

"No."

"That's good." He wipes a tear from my cheek. "Because he keeps eating all my food."

I press my forehead to his knees as more tears slip out. He really is the most wonderful person.


	12. Chapter 12

Father sighs and rests a hand on my shoulder. "This is the fourth attack you've had to endure. And these men… They were deranged, Draco."

I struggle to maintain my composure as I brush his hand away. I've been discharged, but my parents will not let me leave. I clench my jaw. "I'm an adult. You cannot keep coddling me."

"Coddling you?" Mother gasps. "We are trying to _protect _you."

"No matter where I am, it's of no use," I blurt out. "It doesn't matter if I'm with you or not."

"For our peace of mind?"

"What about my peace of mind?"

They pretend not to hear me. "You can't live like this," Father admonishes me, which simply manages to get my blood boiling. "You need protection. You need to come home. You will be safe there. You will be-"

"It's like a prison," I spit out.

"Draco!"

I push off of the bed and stand up. I don't want them talking down to me anymore. "I am allowed to live my life as I see fit," I tell them. "I am not a child, Mother. I will live with the consequences of decisions both you and I have made. If they're so dead set on killing me, then-"

"Enough!" Father hisses at me, making me flinch. "Not another cowardly word out of you."

"Cowardly?" I exclaim in disbelief. "_I_ am being cowardly? Why? Because I want to live in obscurity? Because I want to start over? Does that make me _cowardly_? Don't you dare talk to me that way." My fingernails dig into my palms painfully. "For the _first_ time in _years_, I'm away from your madness. You will not take that away from me." I push past them and walk out the door.

Seth is quick to catch up with me despite being taken aback by my sudden exit. He follows my lead with his hands in his pockets and shoulders slumped in an awkward attempt to maybe disappear into the crowd. I look back at him to find him staring at his shoes intently. "Were you listening?" I mutter. He nods nervously. "That was a private conversation."

"Y-you shouldn't talk to your parents like that."

"You have no idea what you're saying."

"They only want what's best for you. They just want you to be-"

I whip around and grab him by the shirt. He clamps his teeth together in fright. I don't care if I'm making a scene. I have a _lot_ of pent-up anger in me right now. "You don't know anything."

I can almost hear him gulp. He blinks at me once before looking away. That's just great. When I _want_ to pick a fight, he won't talk. Perfect. I let go of him and storm towards the elevators.

"Wait." He pulls me back. "Where are you going?"

"I don't know," I bite out.

"You should stay with me," he says. He squeezes my arm. "Stick with me, okay?" He tugs me forward, leading the way with resolution. "Besides, you haven't met my mom yet. She's been wanting to meet you, you know? I mean, I'm always talking about you and I don't really know if she listens or not, but I'm sure she will be happy to finally put a face to the name, right? It'll be like a sleepover. We'll worry about the other stuff later."

I think we should worry about the other stuff now. "Your other… shapeshifter friends… They have people they have to protect too? Is that part of the deal?"

He laughs. "It's not a job, Draco. It's a link."

"But it's a link formed by magic."

"Yeah."

I'm just trying to figure this out, that's all. "Do you know _why_ you're linked to me? Is there a reason?"

"Not really." He shrugs. "I don't think there's a reason. It's just the way it is."

I exhale loudly. I do feel a lot better knowing that there's a monstrous wolf protecting me. Seth is loyal. He would most certainly put himself between me and whoever else is out for revenge. We talked for a long time yesterday. He told me about the imprint and his abilities to change forms at will. I am beginning to understand why he's been tailing me for so long. He doesn't have a choice. He's linked to me. This imprint, it's strong magic. Ancient. Why the bond forms could be anyone's guess. He told me about how the legend started with spirit animals taking physical form. Maybe Seth is my spirit animal? I need to research this.

"I'm probably the worst person you could have imprinted on," I mumble. "Not exactly a model citizen." We've stepped outside the hospital now. It's good to not smell disinfectant after a week of recovery in that dratted room. "I'm guessing none of your other shapeshifter friends have imprinted on ex-convicts, hmm?"

Seth clicks his tongue and turns to me abruptly. "Look." He seems very serious. He must be about to say something very serious too. "There is nothing to stress about. Nothing has changed. You're still my friend." He emphasizes his point with a nod. "Like I said, it's not a job. I'm not pretending or anything."

Seth is nothing if not genuine. "How powerful are you?"

"I'm a _huge_ wolf. That makes me awesome."

"Yeah…"

He stops short.

I look back at him to find him ogling me. "What?"

"Really?" he gushes.

There he goes making light of the situation again. I can't help but reply with a wan smile. "Yes, I think you are pretty awesome."

"About time!" He throws an arm around my shoulders and pulls me along. "But you know, I don't really see what the big deal is. You can do a _lot_ more damage with your wand than me. I mean, you actually had to go to _school_ to learn magic." He hums happily, knocking his head against mine. "Now _that's_ impressive."

* * *

I fall out of my dream all of the way into a completely unfamiliar room. I jolt upright while clutching my burning side. This is…

Seth's place.

I sink into bed again with a tired moan. I'm in Seth's room. And it's a room that screams high school teen. There are posters and laundry everywhere, not to mention discarded CDs, magazines and crumpled homework. What the hell am I doing here?

"Draco?"

I take a moment to compose myself and then roll over to look over the edge of the bed where Seth is tucked inside a sleeping bag. He is looking up at me, wide-eyed and concerned. "What?" I croak.

"You were having a nightmare."

"And you didn't feel like waking me up?"

"Um."

I roll onto my back again and pull the sheets up before glancing at the illuminated clock on the bedside table. Three in the morning. I don't think I'll be able to sleep anymore.

"I-I'll wake you up next time."

"Just go to sleep."

"Okay."

I close my eyes. Without the pain medication to make me drowsy, I can't seem to doze off. My heart starts racing and I hear strange noises. I see flashes of the faceless men in the back of my eyelids. I wish I had some Dreamless Potion right about now.

"Seth?"

"Hmm?"

Two minutes later I'm wedged between the wall and Seth. And I think I fell asleep a minute after that.


	13. Chapter 13

For a couple of days, Draco took it easy. He hung out at my house. He met Mom and Leah. I can tell that Mom is pretty freaked out right now. She won't talk to me about it, but she is definitely worried about me. Who wouldn't be? It's the first time any of us have met a criminal wizard. I think Leah likes him though. He isn't what she had expected. Makes sense, I guess. She rarely likes my school friends. Thinks they're immature. But Draco's the opposite of that.

Yesterday we went back to the apartment. It's a mess. Draco tried to fix some stuff up. He mended some cracks and threw out some clothes that had gotten bloody. But he got sick after a couple of hours. He keeps thinking about that night, that's why. I tell him that everything's going to be alright now and he looks like he really wants to believe me. I just don't think he can be in the apartment right now.

* * *

I try not to fidget as Seth examines my Dark Mark intently. He is looking at it from all angles, tilting my arm this way and that. "How old were you?" he asks.

"Sixteen."

"Oh…"

His hot fingers slide across the length of the Dark Mark. I jerk my arm away as my chest tightens from the memory of the heat I had felt those years ago when _he_ summoned me. I pull my sleeve over the mark and cross my arms against my unsettled stomach.

"Sorry," he mumbles.

"It's fine."

He looks down at his hands and picks at a hangnail on his thumb. "You… What you did back then… It's not your-"

"Let's not," I interrupt him tiredly.

He clears his throat and nods.

I've heard it all before. It's my fault and it's not my fault. You could have changed and you couldn't have changed. If only you were stronger and you were just a child. I've heard all that. Thinking 'what if' has only ever managed to push me into depression. It's why I decided to step out of my parents' shadow. But each attack drove me back to them because they could always protect me. Anytime I tried to distance myself away from them, people found me. I can't run away from my past, that's what my parents always say. I was starting to believe them.

But now… I don't have to go back.

Seth will protect me. He promised.

* * *

He's very quiet when he sleeps. He doesn't even move around. He mumbles sometimes and that's it. No snoring or anything. I feel bad because I snore a lot and I don't want to wake him up. I would sleep downstairs, but I could never pass up an offer to bunk with him. It's too awesome. When he gets nightmares, I get to climb into bed with him. Best part of my day.

"Creep."

"Hey!" I frown at Draco who has already buried his face by my chest. "I'm doing you a favor, aren't I?"

"Do you have to look so damned pleased when you do me a favor?"

"Yeah. I do."

"That's why I'm calling you a creep." His words are heavy with a stifled yawn. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." I tilt my head down and get a whiff of my shampoo. I nuzzle his hair happily. "What?"

"If I had died, what would have happened?"

"Ah, let's not talk about that…"

"With the imprint, I mean. It would just vanish, right?" He sinks deeper into the pillow. "I was just wondering."

If Draco had died, then… I don't know… "I'd be really sad."

* * *

I purse my lips at the photo that Seth's eagerly showing me. It's his pack, as he calls it. Unbelievable. So all his 'brothers' are wolves. That explains why they all look the same.

"Let's see." Seth is flipping through the photo album. "This is Emily." He shows me a picture of a happy young woman who had her arms wrapped around a heavyset shapeshifter with a stern expression. Her face was scarred and it didn't take a genius to figure out what had happened. Seth shrugs, as though reading my thoughts. "Sam is better at shifting now. It was an accident."

"But he imprinted on her."

"Yeah."

"You could potentially maul me if you ever lost control?"

Seth pulls a face at me. "I _won't_ lose control. Do I look like I would lose control?" He waves the photo at me. "Better yet, do I look _anything_ like Sam?" He huffs. "I won't hurt you."

As if I'm going to take his word for it.

He then picks up another photo. "That's Quil and Claire. He imprinted on her about two years ago."

"Hmm." I examine the photo of Seth's friend pointing at the camera with a five-year-old girl who was covered in birthday cake.

"Their smiles are a million bucks, eh?"

"Sure."

He frowns at me again. "You're no fun."

What did I do? I frown back at him. "Why? I didn't say anything." He gets sensitive over the littlest things.

"Whatever." He takes out another photograph. "Here's Jake and Nessie."

"So are you the first one to imprint on a guy?"

He starts and glances at me.

That answers my question. "What aren't you telling me, Seth?" I look at him expectantly.

He shrugs again. "I'm telling you everything." He studiously flips through the photos with his head down and his shoulders hunched.

"Isn't there some kind of an imprinting rule that I can invoke to _make_ you tell me the truth?"

"Nope."

I want full discretion. I didn't _ask_ to be imprinted on. Doesn't that give me some right to know _everything_? "Seth. Seriously."

"Look, it's nothing, okay?"

I try not to lose my patience with him. "Okay." It can't be an awfully bad thing because I know he won't hide anything awfully bad. "Does the imprinting last a lifetime?"

He nods slowly.

"You have to be around me _all_ the time."

"Yeah."

"Isn't that… a bit stifling?"

He turns a page in the album before shaking his head.

"There isn't a way to break the link?"

"Not that we know of."

"Should we be looking for a way?"

He shakes his head again.

"Why not?"

He scuffs his foot on the carpet. "Because… I don't want to."

I massage my temple. We're just going in circles here. "Do you realize what a lifetime means?" I figure I should start with the basics.

He bristles without warning and sits up straighter to glare at me. "_You_ said you wanted me around to protect you from those guys," he argues.

"Those guys won't be _around_ forever."

He clenches his jaw. "Well, deal with it." He turns back to the photos.

Dodging my questions with insults. Smooth. "As far as _you_ know, there is no way to undo this magic," I deliberately reiterate for him. "That means I have no say in what happens. I don't like having my decisions made for me by some ancient mystic. So you will bear with me while I try to figure this situation out, won't you?"


	14. Chapter 14

I can't stand it anymore.

I throw the album onto my bed and get up to my feet. Draco's being too mean right now. I don't like it. So what if I'm with him forever? It's not a bad thing. He said he'd hold onto me even though I was getting on his nerves. He can't go back on his word.

He pulls me back before I can make it to the door, forcing me to turn around. But I can't look him in the eye. I'm very mad at him. He is always so insensitive. He won't ever think of how _I_ feel when he says things like that. I don't want to find a way out of this imprint. I just want to be. I like this feeling. I like the way I get dizzy when I get to hold his hand and I _like_ how cold his palm feels against my cheek.

Wait.

I look up at him in shock.

He tilts his head at me, grazing his thumb over my cheek. "You're too young to be making these decisions."

Man…

"You barely even know me." He doesn't look angry. He's… frustrated. Why is he frustrated? He rests his hands on my shoulders and presses me down, like he's trying to pull me back to reality. _His_ reality. "This magic, it's powerful. And I know what powerful magic can do to you. What you're feeling, it's from the imprint. If you hadn't imprinted on me, you wouldn't have spared me a second look, would you? You wouldn't have tried so hard to make friends and you would have stopped after our first meeting." He looks me in the eye. "It's just magic."

"I don't care," I mumble shakily.

"And when the magic stops working?"

I can be just as stubborn as him. "It doesn't matter if the magic stops." I reach forward to clutch the edge of his shirt. I don't want him to walk away from this. "It's not a spell. And it doesn't matter. 'What if' doesn't matter because that _didn't_ happen. I _did_ imprint on you and that's all that matters." I wrap my arms around his waist and hug him tight. "You said you'd keep me. You can't take it back."

"I'm not taking anything back." He sighs against my shoulder. "But this is _forever_, Seth. You can't possibly live under this magic for the rest of your life."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't believe in all this."

I don't understand. "You don't believe in what?"

Draco arches back, but I don't let go of him, so he ends of leaning against my arms to look at my face. "I don't believe in not having control over your life. I don't believe in this magic. If it's a link, it can always be broken. And I think, even if it's only in a few years, we need to find a way to-"

"No," I interrupt him. "I don't want to be reasonable about this." I'm sick of it. "It's forever."

"Seth-"

The door suddenly opens behind me, sending me stumbling forward. I catch myself before I could fall on Draco and quickly let go of him. I spin around and try to wipe the guilty look from my face.

"Um…" Leah flicks her eyes between me and Draco. "Gross."

"We weren't doing anything," I stammer.

"Whatever. Never mind." She shudders and walks away.

"Wait! Leah!"

I hear her close the door to her bedroom. This is so embarrassing. I hang my head and rub my aching forehead. Everything is such a mess…

* * *

"We have to go." Seth grabs my hand blindly and storms out the door.

I can barely keep up. "Where?" I trip down the stairs after him. "Slow down." I manage to get my shoes on in record time. He doesn't slow down though.

Before I know it, we're in the heavily wooded backyard. He pulls me down the barely visible trail that seemed to grow thicker and thicker with each step. "Seth, stop," I pant. My side burns.

He whips around and throws his arms around me.

Suddenly it's quiet.

I can hear the muted forest noises – chirping, croaking, and rustling. I can feel slow rain falling off of the leaves overhead. My socks are damp. Seth is so warm. I close my eyes and catch my breath. "What's wrong?" I ask him.

He pulls back. "Sit." He shoves me down onto a fallen, mossy log. Before I can say anything, he disappears into the trees.

I look around. I have no idea where I am. The forest looks dull from a lack of sunlight. I hook a finger into the back of my shoe to put it on properly. "The doctor said no strenuous exercise," I decide to remind Seth. I'm met with no response. Typical. I rub my side carefully. The thin gauze is still holding.

A high-pitched whine causes me to freeze.

I look up slowly.

An enormous wolf is peeking through the bushes at me, head cocked to one side.

"You honestly want to do this now?"

He nods eagerly.

I can't even turn him down. I beckon him closer. He complies with a happy bark, his large paws crunching twigs and leaves as he trotted over to me.

He is _very_ big. His ruffled fur is the color of sand from the beach. He comes right up to me and lays his muzzle on my lap. Definitely Seth. I rest my hand between his ears carefully. His quiet growl vibrates into me. He must like that. I stroke down to his neck. His fur is coarse and thick. I can feel his ribs rising and falling as I slide my hand across his side. A real wolf. If Mother could see me now.

Seth suddenly lets out a puff of air before jumping up and into me, knocking me off the log. I fall back onto the forest floor. "Ow." He looms over me, stopping me from getting up. "That hurt," I scowl at him. He barks at me and then starts nuzzling me excitedly. His nose is wet. It tickles. I wrap my arms around him to try to get him to stop, but I'm no match for a wolf. This is the same thing that ripped apart those attackers.

Seth flops on top of me. "Oof." He's a lot heavier as a wolf. He doesn't move for a while. He seems relieved. Did he think I would get scared? I brush my hand over his fur. Turns out I had a puppy all along. His tail swishes against my leg.

I don't think he realizes how selfish I am.

And I don't think he realizes what he's getting himself into.


	15. Chapter 15

"You know something, Draco?"

"Pray tell."

"I don't care that you were awful or that you nearly killed everyone."

Isn't that sweet? I glare at Seth.

"No, really." He nods in earnest, obviously misinterpreting my sentiments. "I don't care. And do you know why?"

I decide to indulge him. "Why?"

"Because you aren't like that anymore." He is so sure of himself. "You are nice and funny and I'm really glad I know you because I think you are very special. Okay?"

"Oh, don't undersell yourself. You are quite special too, Seth."

He beams at me. "Hey. Thanks!"

"You're welcome." I continue on with my book.

I only needed to wait ten seconds.

"Hold on a second…"

That's five seconds faster than last time.

"You meant the _bad_ kind of special, didn't you?"

* * *

He yawns loudly and makes his long overdue move by grabbing a cushion, dropping it on my lap and then shifting to lay his head on it. He doesn't spare me a glance, so I don't react either. The movie is pretty good. He's starting to find a compromise between our tastes. This one is about a young detective trying to catch three thieves who committed thefts and murders. It has enough action for Seth and enough crime solving for me. I tip the last of the beer into my mouth. It's gotten a bit warm. Anything that touches Seth gets warm. I swallow since I don't have much choice and then gently knock the bottle against his elbow. He glances back at me. I gesture to him to place the bottle on the table since I can't reach it. He complies.

Afterwards, however, he turned onto his back and looked up at me instead of the movie. I ignore him for a few scenes, but he doesn't let up. So I cave and return his stare.

He abruptly twists towards me, hiding his face against my stomach. So I guess that means he doesn't want to watch anymore. I try to squirm away from his tickling nose, but I don't have anywhere to go.

He searches for my hand clumsily a moment later. Once he found it, he moves it onto his short hair. I think he expects me to pet him. Isn't he taking this wolf thing a little too far? I can't help but smile though as I stroke his head. He lies still, hardly moving a muscle the whole time. This must feel good. He's practically crushing my legs though. Very heavy.

* * *

"You like me a lot, don't you?"

Seth seems to have been caught off guard by the way he darts his eyes at me. He stares at me for a moment before smiling and nodding. Then he shrugged. "But that's alright." He goes back to skipping rocks across the calm waves. "It's not your problem."

Not my problem… I suppose it's not. He can feel what he wants to feel. Why should that be my problem? I continue drawing absent shapes on the wet sand with a stick I had found. "You've been around me for too long. You should hang out with your other friends. I'm too old for you." I'm starting to sound like a broken record.

"Claire's only five and Quil is twenty."

"She will grow up and he'll stay the same…"

Seth scuffs his shoe on the sand and rocks. So he's thought about this already. Strange.

Then he turns around fully, hands planted at his hips. "But when you're fifty, I'll nearly be forty and then it's not a problem, is it?"

"Fifty?" I laugh to myself. Why is he thinking that far ahead?

* * *

It's a beautiful day. There is not a soul around this part of the mountain. The creek is quiet and cold. I can smell the newly budding flowers. No rain. No clouds. Just sun. I close my eyes and turn my face to the warmth. I have always liked being alone.

I hear Seth's heavy steps approaching me. He sits down next to me and unzips his backpack. After a bit of rustling and crinkling, I hear nothing. Glancing at him, I see that he's found an apple and is munching on it happily. We have been hiking for nearly two hours. It's been easy. I think he chose a good trail just for me. I appreciate that.

He realizes that I'm looking at him, so he stops mid-bite. Then he jerks his brows questioningly. I shrug. He takes the apple out of his mouth and shakes it front of me. I don't see a reason to refuse. He sure looks like he's enjoying it.

He starts rummaging through his backpack again.

He's misunderstood me. I grab his wrist and take a bite out of his apple.

Hmm. It _is_ quite good.

I wipe the juice off of my chin while smirking at his startled expression.

* * *

"When you get nightmares, what do you see?"

I look away from my reading at Seth who is sitting across from me, browsing his comic book. "I don't know," I murmur. "I don't remember."

"It scares you, huh?" He continues flipping through the colorful pages without looking up at me. "It shouldn't. Nightmares aren't so bad. They aren't really happening."

"True," I agree with him. "But I don't realize that I'm dreaming, so it seems very real at the time."

"Maybe you should watch a funny TV show before going to sleep."

Of course he would suggest something like that. "If I started doing that, you won't have anyone to cozy up to."

"True…"

* * *

I feel his fingers brushing against the back of my hand as we walk home from dinner with his pack. I didn't really enjoy the evening because I don't have anything in common with Seth's friends. There were some attempts at awkward small talk. Then I seemed to just disappear into the background as the conversation shifted to funny memories and inside jokes. The food wasn't that great either. These kids went for quantity instead of quality. Their sheer size attests to that. The diner food was greasy and full of cheese. I don't have the metabolism these shapeshifters see to possess. The pizza is sitting in my stomach, inducing slight nausea.

He abruptly grabs hold of my hand without missing a step.

I look at him out of the corner of my eye. He is staring at his feet, his expression shadowed by the yellow streetlights we pass under.

He isn't showing it, but I think he's really happy that I agreed to join them. I think I should let him hold my hand for a little while longer. Besides, it doesn't feel that bad.

* * *

Like clockwork I spy him in the mirror as I'm brushing my teeth. His eyes are hardly open, but he's struggled out of bed and shuffled into the bathroom. He bumps into me and wraps his arms around me from behind, hiding his face by my shoulder blade. It's become a ritual. I let him be as I finish up and wash my face in the warm running water.

"Draco?"

"Hmm?"

He squeezes me tight. "Good morning."

That's how our mornings usually start whenever he sleeps over.

"Boo."

Batter goes flying off the spatula as I spin around in shock. "Ack!" I flinch back when a splatter catches my cheek. Seth is grinning wildly in front of me. He can be downright invisible when he wants to. "I'm cooking!"

"I know," he snickers. "You're _way_ too serious when you cook."

"I'm cooking for _you_."

"Still _very_ serious."

I grab a fistful of flour and fling it at his stupid smug smile before he can dodge me.

He staggers back as he inhales a clump, which makes him hack up a lung. It is very satisfying. "Don't mess around in the kitchen," I scold him. "It's like taking care of child." I turn around and wipe my cheek to get rid of the batter. "Not a moment of peace." I continue mixing portions of flour into the metal bowl.

Suddenly the container of flour is jerked out from under my hand.

"Seth!" I whip around. "Stop-" I freeze solid when I see his expression. "No, no, no, no, NO!" I slap my hands to my face just as he hurls the flour straight at me. I groan in dismay when I feel the powder hitting me lightly. Why me? It's in my hair, between my toes, down my shirt, just… _everywhere_!

I jerk my arms forward and shove them at Seth. He lurches into the counter. "You IDIOT!" My kitchen! I look around at the once pristine appliances and tiles. It's all covered in flour. The batter is ruined. I can't _breathe _from the flour lingering in the air. "What is _wrong_ with you?"

"Oh, lighten up."

When I have work, he'll walk me there. Otherwise he drags me outside so I don't end up 'looking like a vampire', as he puts it. Sometimes we drive out to the city and find things to do there – movies or arcades, whatever Seth fancies. And we talk. We talk a lot. He asks me strange questions.

"If you were stranded on a desert island, what three things would you bring?"

He's forbidden me from answering, "My wand."

Sometimes he wants to see magic. I try not to indulge him, but I cave once in a while. He's fascinated by it. He likes to hear stories about the world I was born into. He keeps telling me that he wants to visit Wizarding London. I don't believe it would be a good idea for him to go sightseeing with me though. Maybe some day in the distant future.

Now that he's graduated from high school, he's been working at the grocery store as a cashier. He wanted to take a year off and work before going to college. Usually our work hours coincide so that we finish at about the same time. If that's the case, we are ready for dinner. My treat, of course. He says he's just a poor kid with no money, so I'm obligated to pay for him. He mooches very well.

And after dinner, whether it be at the diner or my place, we end up in front of the TV once again, watching something meaningless.

"Living the American dream, eh?"

I suppose I am…

He reaches over my lap for the remote.

I slide it away from his reach.

"Hey." He frowns at me. "Watch something else."

"You chose the movie yesterday," I remind him. "So it's _my_ turn to choose. And I want to watch _this_."

"Oh, come _on_," he blurts out. "At least watch the cooking channel or something. I hate travel shows." He tries to grab the remote again, but I hold it up. "Draco," he whines while batting at my arm. "Please?"

"Why are you being such a bad sport?" I drape my arm over the back of the sofa so the remote is dangling out of sight. "You chose yesterday and I choose today. You always fight me on this."

He tries pouting, which might have worked if I didn't have a stone heart, as he puts it. He also tries to snatch the remote away, but I evade his grasp easily, taking the remote in my other hand. "Don't be immature," he scolds me. I scoff at the irony as he grabs my free wrist and then feels around for my other hand. He really hates losing.

So do I.

I slide the remote between the seat cushions behind me. "There." I hold up my empty hand. "Magic."

"You suck."


	16. Chapter 16

It's past one and the party shows no sign of stopping. I hide my yawn behind my hand. I keep having to remind myself that I'm a guest. Leaving early would be poor form, although at this point early has fled out the window. It's Seth's birthday. Well, it _was_ Seth's birthday up until an hour ago. I'm old enough to be these kids' chaperone, which might explain why I was left alone for the most part. I can't remember whose house I am in, but it's one of Seth's friend's. These shapeshifters sure can drink…

There are empty pizza boxes on the table and bottles of beer on the floor. This is the first time I've seen Seth touch alcohol. His friends insisted on it. Now he is sitting on the couch with a wide smile on his face, talking to a pretty girl. Someone from school, probably. Being invited to this thing, it's made me realize just how different his life is from mine. It is so easy for him to simply let go of his inhibitions, whether it be while getting a piece of birthday cake smashed in his face by his sister or belting out a song into the mike to score some points in a video game. He's still young. I forget sometimes. He acts a little differently around me.

"Hey."

I snap out of my reverie and look over at Jacob who is holding out a can of pop. I take it with a nod. But he doesn't walk away after. Instead he joins me, leaning against the wall and watching the game of charades that was happening on the rug in the middle of the room. "Do you have a ride home?"

"Seth said I could sleep over at his house."

"Hmm, good." He sips on his Coke. It seems he has something to say to me. I don't press him. I go back to watching Seth with that girl. They are laughing over something on their phone. He keeps telling me to get one. Maybe I should. Everyone has one. It would be good in case of an emergency, I suppose.

Jacob clears his throat. "Has Seth talked to you about what he wants to do after this year?"

"Not really," I mumble. "He doesn't seem to have a lot of motivation to pursue a career. He said he likes technical work. Maybe that?" I shrug.

"He'll be alright, won't he?"

I glance at Jacob. "Are you worried?"

He smiles sheepishly. "Yeah… Seth's different." He left it at that. "Anyway, he's too young to be worried about careers and all that."

"Can I ask you something?"

He turns to me in surprise. "Oh, uh, sure. What?"

I study the can in my hand. "Is there a way to break the imprint?"

He doesn't say.

The condensation chills my palm. "I've asked him, but he won't think straight." I set the can down on the dining table in front of me. "After what happened, he's nervous about leaving me alone. And I understand why. I feel better knowing that he's around." A loud burst of laughter from the rest of the party drowns my words slightly. Apparently someone had acted out a rather hilarious scene. "A lifetime is a long time, isn't it?"

Jacob shifts beside me and takes a step forward while turning towards me, giving us more privacy. "A lot of things last a lifetime." He nods meaningfully. "A lifetime isn't that long at all. And these imprints, it helps us find our soulmates – people who could help us up or people who need us as much as we need them. I know it might seem like… you need him more." He pats my arm. "You've made a friend, that's all. Is that bad? I think it's pretty great to have found a friend for a whole lifetime. It's not that long…"

"So there isn't a way to break the imprint?"

He sighs in defeat. "If you want to break it, all you have to do is say so." He folds his arms against his chest. "It's not complicated. It's actually too simple. Whenever you want to get rid of the imprint, just let Seth know. That's all."

I try to catch deception in Jacob's tone and expression, but he just appears exasperated. "Okay…" I'm glad to receive a definite answer. He rolls his eyes at me and walks away. I'm just being practical. No one in this town seems to think practically. It is infuriating.

I glance at the couch.

Seth isn't there. And neither is that girl.

I grab the soda can off the table and take a swig. I should go home.

* * *

It's really cold. I look up at the sky, but it's too cloudy to make out the stars. I close my eyes as my head grows heavy. "Hmm." This feels good.

Quiet thuds on wood.

They stop beside me.

One…

Two…

Three…

Four…

Five…

S-

"Seth?"

I smile knowingly and crack an eye. There's Draco. "Hey…"

He sits down beside me on the porch step. "Are you okay?" he asks me.

"Yeah." I feel fantastic. It's my birthday and I feel… "Are you bored?"

"Your friends are very entertaining."

I know. I'm glad. I try to lift my hand. "Draco, I… Everything's so heavy." It's weird.

"You're tipsy. You don't drink often, do you?"

"I'm too young to drink," I tell him dutifully. "It's illegal, you know? You could go to jail."

"Wouldn't want that."

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"Look." I hold up my phone. "I got her number."

"Quite the ladies man…"

"Don't make fun of me."

"I wasn't."

I can never tell. I flick through the contacts on my phone. "I think she likes me." Maybe Draco will be jealous.

"Do you like her too?"

"Sure."

"Then it must be your lucky day."

I stare at the blurry screen. My lucky day. If this were my lucky day, then I'd have Draco's number in here. "Can I have _your_ number?"

* * *

I try not to laugh at his nervous question. "I don't have a phone. Remember?" I tell him slowly.

"Oh."

He certainly is a strange one. He seems so dejected. "I'm not lying," I remind him. "I really don't have a phone."

"I know." He fiddles with his cell phone. "It's okay."

Perhaps he needs some water in him. He's going to have a bad time in the morning otherwise. I push myself up with a tired groan.

* * *

I grab his hand before he can leave. Why is he leaving? It's my birthday, isn't it?

He frowns at me. "That hurts." He pulls his hand back and then walks away.

I quickly close my eyes and rest my chin on my knees because I think I'm going to throw up. I wrap my arms around my head, trying to keep my thoughts to myself. It's not fair. If this were my lucky day, then Draco wouldn't leave. He wouldn't be angry with me. He's always so angry. I like making him angry. And I like making him happy. I love him so much.

Why did he leave?

Quiet thuds on wood.

One…

Two…

"Here."

I look up at Draco.

* * *

He's crying.

Great.

He sniffs and tries to wipe his cheeks clumsily. "I'm sorry." He's gasping between breaths. I'm not sure what came over him, but I'm certain the alcohol isn't helping. I only left him alone for about thirty seconds. I thrust the bottle of water into his hand. I don't have to urge him to drink it. He chugs the water, spilling it over his shirt in his eagerness. He only paused because he needed to breathe some more. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and sniffs again. "I don't want to go out with her." He shook his head stubbornly.

"Oh… Well… No one's forcing you," I tell him.

"So I won't go out with her."

"Okay."

"Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you like me?"

* * *

I hope he says yes. If he won't say yes, then I think I'll cry again. And it's not nice to cry on your birthday.

"You won't give me any other choice."

I knew it. I just knew it. I sneak a peek at him. "You aren't just saying that, are you?" I just want to be sure.

He brushes his hand against my cheeks, drying them. "I'm not just saying that."

"You like me a lot?"

"I like you a lot."

I can't help but smile. "Okay."

He leans near me. "Did you really need to ask me that?"

I shake my head. "I already knew."


	17. Chapter 17

I'm dragged out of my dream by steady knocking on the front door. I roll over to search for the time. Eight. On a Sunday. "Ugh." I struggle out of bed and shuffle to the foyer. This is surely divine punishment for something. I pull the door open blearily. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

Seth pulls back slightly and then checks his watch. "Eight?"

"Idiot." I let him in. "Why aren't you sleeping?"

"Why didn't you stay over last night?"

"Jake offered me a ride." I manage to get to the bathroom without stubbing toes unnecessarily. I know Seth's going to follow, so I continue on. "You look rather chipper, considering."

"I didn't drink _that_ much."

I'm not going to argue this early in the morning. "Did you have fun?"

"I guess."

"Hmm." I start brushing my teeth. I'm used to being watched while doing menial tasks like this.

He snakes his arms around my waist and hides his face against my shoulder blade. "Good morning."

Neither of us talked for the next five minutes. My head pounds from simply a lack of sleep. I don't know how Seth's functioning so well after last night. Must be shapeshifter metabolism. I've had a lot to think about, especially after my talk with Jacob. I wonder if I should bring this up... I know Seth will get angry. Perhaps I will wait another week. I don't want to ruin his birthday. Well, it's not like I'm deliberately trying to ruin anything. He needs to think about his future once in a while. He lives in the present, which might work in the movies but translates poorly to real life.

I dry my face on the towel while trying to twist around. But he won't let me. So I nudge him.

He loosens his hold. Just enough for me to turn around and face him, but still making me lean heavily against the sink. He doesn't say anything, even after I wait for him to speak. "Let go…" He shakes his head quickly. Then what? "Are you mad about something?" He shakes his head again.

So I try to sidestep him.

And he won't let me.

"If you won't tell me what's wrong-"

His nose brushes against mine.

Looking up, I see his dark eyes flitting over me.

I really don't like that expression…

"Did you eat?" I try to push him away again. He won't budge. "Aren't you hungry?" He's always hungry.

He lifts me up effortlessly.

"Ah," I gasp and grip his shoulders tight. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing…" He steps out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.

"D-don't just decide for yourself."

"I'm not." He drops me on the bed.

"What about breakfast?" I mumble lamely before I can stop myself.

"I don't _want_ breakfast," he insists as he crawls up to me.

I shove my arm out to stop him, jabbing his chest hard. "Don't."

"Why not?" He twists my arm at the wrist. "You want to kiss me, don't you?"

"No."

"Then I want to kiss you." He reaches behind him and arcs his arms high, sending the white bed sheet flying. It unfurls in the air, catching the sun. For a moment, time seemed to slow down.

Then it floated onto us and settled.

All of sudden, he is so close to me. "Let's try."


End file.
